Monster Girl Quest! Where's the Viagra, when it's not needed?
by Spyno41
Summary: Do you like adventures? Do you enjoy the trials and tribulations characters go through and overcome everything in their way? Well sadly you won't get that here. So just keep scrolling down for a better story. No, this is a story of Norman. A far less interesting character than Luka and that's saying something. Set in modern time. In college. AU I guess? Look just read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 **Soooo, is there any cake?**

 _FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!_

As you can clearly read here, our protagonist has very limited vocabulary to express himself when he's distressed. What's he distressed about? Why don't we take a look, shall we?

Our unnamed protagon-

Norman: LUKA! OPEN UP! Come on, it's Norman! Please, I don't wanna be raped, man!

…..Norman is running away through the halls and is banging at the front doors of the Illias Council Club. See, he didn't know what to expect attending a college full of sexually active monstergirls. He thought everything was gonna be sunshine and rainbows and that everyone would get along with no rape, no drama, just being friends with everyone and still keeping his virginity. And no, it's not because he's gay. So just scratch that off your list of plot twists and it's not going to be the only one.

Blue lamia:There you are! .

Norman: Ah shit!

Norman tried, pathetically might I add, to run away, but the lamia caught up to him and coiled him to prevent any escape.

Blue lamia:You mock and humiliate me, you dare talk back to a Fateburn, and worst of all, you took the last piece of chocolate cake in my face!

Norman: I wasn't- AAgh!

She tightened her grip, making him gasp for air.

Fateburn: I'm going to suck you dry, till your scrotums shrivel up like raisins.

As she said that, the tip of her tail split evenly open and there were mini tentacles coming out of it. It looked gooey and slimy and FUCKING blue! Like seriously, WTF! But I digress, it seems Norman is in a bit of pickle here. But how did he get into this mess to begin with? Will he finally get laid and stop acting like an autistic patient that escaped the mental institute? And most importantly, do you give one, mate? Well for these question to be properly answered, let's go back and get to know more about our deplorable main character.

Opening: Lay your hands on me

Pon tu mano en mi

Estoy sangrando

Romper al cielo

Y llevame

Volare, volar, volar, hacia él color

Volar, volar (oh ho), volar

Pon tu manos en mi

Ven ha mí lado

Vuelveme loco

Eres mí sueño

A month ago

It was a very boring life for our 21 year-old boy. I mean when you never had a relationship, still living with your family, being a slave to society by working 40 hours a week in a minimum wage job for a whole year and basically never moving forward to make a future, I would call it boring as well. Right now, he's in the living room watching House M.D with his 19 year-old sister, Siri.

Norman: Illias, I would spread my asscheeks to House anytime of the day.

Siri: Those byotiful eyes! Take me away, House!

Norman: Mmmmm yumyumyum.

Siri: Mmmmm yumyumyum. By the way, are you gonna study for something or are you gonna live here for the rest of your life?

Norman: I could say the same thing to you. But I don't know. I don't even think I need college, you even said yourself you-

Siri: I have a talent, Norman! I'm an artist and I don't need to go to college or even a GED to get somewhere in life. You? Look, college is meant for people who have no talents, which you clearly don't. So get scholarships of whatever you want to study and get started with actually having a life.

Norman: *sigh* You sure don't pull your punches. I don't know. I don't see any future for me. Not that I'm depressed or anything. It's just, I'm just living life. I make no plans, because life never goes according to YOUR plans. I know people frown upon people like me, who have no future and I know some would kill to be in my place, but it is what it is.

Siri: Norman! You can't just live life like that. You have to create your own future! Don't just wait for things to come to you! You have to do the impossible! Nothing is impossible! See the invi-!

Norman: You wanna go to WingMania, don't you?

Siri:...Was it that obvious?

Norman: Yes and now I want some too. Let's shag the swagstickle.

Siri: Okie dokie cumming choking.

My apologies for making you readers see that, but I just had to show how cancer develops into a tumor in less than 500 words. And also to show his "character" as well, but now we go into how he even heard of Monster Girls Academy. Later on that same day, Norman spends his time with his "friends" eating at BK. Let me give you a rundown to the people Norman associates with. Leonardo, Norman's mirror friend. They have lots of things in common, both act like manchildren, still living with their parents, and both share the unbreakable bond of a married couple without it being homosexual. Main difference is that Leo has a future, girlfriend, and a degree in music. I should've narrated this guy when I had the chance. Andres, The fat black friend as to not make him look racist and a fat shamer. Another artist planning on going to college and has an interest in fornicating to furry beasts. I will never know how he finds these people. And last and definitely least, Tony. The complete opposite to Andres, skinny and tall. As the totally straight Norman describes him. "He is the second good-looking guy in the group. With me OBVIOUSLY being the first." This man is the only one that does not live with his parents, but instead with his girlfriend. They practically have sex every day, like hares in mating season. He's studying to become a game designer and an animator. He already made plans to move to Orlando and become successful in life. But sadly, this is not his story. Whew, that was long one. I am setting the narration on auto pilot. Time for my tea break.

Norman: Have you done anal yet?

Everyone at the table burst into laughter at the inane question.

Leo: You piece of shit, Norman. Hehe. Whew. No, I haven't done it and I don't think it will ever happen.

Norman: *Munching on a fry* Come on, man. Don't knock it, till you tried it. Life is too short to take it slow. You gotta put the pussy on a chainwax. Ain't that right, Tony?

Tony: *shrugs* You do, what you do. He's more romantic, which is why he treats her like a princess

Norman: More like a dark lord if you ask me.

Leo: *Bows* I live to please my mistress.

Andres: Oh! Which reminds me…*He goes into his bag and takes out applications and gives one of each.*

Tony: Monster Girls Academy?

Andres: Yea. They're accepting humans now. It's free too. This is a way to unite humans and monsters in the same study environment.

Norman: Hmph. You would think the Civil Rights Movement would make that happen. I guess people are still afraid of them.

Leo: Well, I'm not going. I already have a degree. Plus, my mistress would murder the one rapping me.

Tony: Same.

Norman: What about you, Andres?

Andres: Hmm? *shakes his head* I'll pass.

Norman: Well I got nothing better to do and it's free so why not, am I right? Can I borrow your pen? *Andres hands him the pen and he fills out paper* Hmmm?

Leo: What's up?

Norman: Says here that I gotta choose between the Angels or Monsters? And there's no in-between. I've only seen angels on T.V., but never personally. Just to be safe, I'll go with what I know and choose Monsters. Aaaaand done!

As soon as he said that, someone slammed open the doors with much force that the crystals from the doors cracked.

Freak of nature: WHO FILLED OUT AN APPLICATION FOR THE ACADEMY?

Everyone at the restaurant immediately pointed at the surprised Norman. The thing walked? Slithered? It just went to Norman with a…..smile?

Freak of nature: I'm really glad you decide to join with us monsters! I'm Amira. Nice to meet you.

MGQ-Amira's Theme

Norman:Ummm….hope you don't mind me asking, but what are you?

Amira: I'm a reverse lamia. I thought it was obvious. Is it not obvious?

Norman: _Well I can see that. Upper half snake and lower half human, but why is she bend over showing her ass like that!?_ *Clears throat* H-how may help you?

Amira: Oh! That's right! I'm here to review your application to see if you're eligible to enter. Can I have the paper?

Words cannot describe, how she skillfully and at the same time disturbingly reviews Norman application, with her ass on everyone's face.

Amira: *Gasp* You're a virgin!? As in like, no sexual activity at all!?

His friends starts laughing and a couple of people start giggling and mumbling.

Norman: If you don't count masterbating, then yea. Also, could you speak louder, I don't think the heavens heard you well.

Amira: All right. I need to ask you one question and we'll be done. Do you believe that joining this Academy will remove the fear between man and monster?

Norman: Yea. I see no problem. If this will finally make a change, then I'll gladly join.

Amira: Ok. You're in.

Norman: That's it?

Amira: Yep. A limo will be picking you up tomorrow at exactly 8:00am at your house. Pack everything you need today and uniforms will be provided at the academy once you get there. I will take my leave now. Have a nice day!

She went directly through the way she came, leaving a crying employ, who doesn't get paid enough, cleaning her mess.

Aaah I really needed that. Hmmm? Oh it's done. Well my fellow readers, how did you enjoy Cirque de Freak? If you ask me, I personally would burn every character, to put them out of their misery. Now that Norman has some sort of future or plans. He starts packing everything he needs for the school. Clothes, games, condoms, and his shame. The next day, Norman is waiting for the limo to arrive.

Norman: _This is it. I'm finally going to college. Well, I think this is more a social experiment than anything. I wonder what kind of new monsters I'll meet there. Man, I never thought I'd be in this situation. But maybe it's for the better. At least things are getting interesting in my life. Oh!_

The not sociopathic Norman notices the limo arriving and he gets in the vehicle. It seemed he wasn't the only human on board as there were 7 other individuals. He notices that people were looked at him confused and that makes sense. Norman was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt, while having a red beanie with the Fallout, TWEWY, and Los Pollos Hermanos pins on it. This wouldn't be bad if the people around him weren't dressed like they came out of the royal palace. Suits, dresses, jewelry and fanciness. But surprisingly everyone minded their own business and were actually welcoming. Norman asked one of them where were they headed. It turns out they were all going to Oregon as that was where the academy was at. It took a long ass time to get to their destination, but no one minded. What with the beautiful scenery that Oregon had to offer. It was damn worth it. The school was located around a forest, with the closest civilization being 30 minutes by car. So if shit gets real at least there's a place not far. The school itself is big, like Hope's Peak Academy big.

Norman: Wow! This looks like Hope's Peak Academy!

That what I just said! *sigh* I'm gonna stop here, because I really need a big break. There's only so much autism I can take. On the next chapter, it's going to begin on the first day of school. I don't need to tell you he got his uniform and dorm, because I'm not going to say every little detail that happens. You're not stupid….hopefully. This has been MGQ Where's the Viagra, when it's not needed!? And I'll see you in the next chapter. Have a good day, my fellow readers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't know why I bought condoms, when pregnancy is impossible.**

Hello my fellow readers. Congratulations on making it to the prologue. That means you're actually interested in this low-life's story. Now before we begin, I would like to describe the appearance of Norman, just so you can picture how much of a bum he actually is. He is 5'7 and weighs 219 pounds. He has curly/wavy brown hair that may look like an afro, but it's actually soft to the touch. His arms and legs are skinny but he has a beer belly bulging out, but not big enough to be disgusting to the eyes. He also has coffee brown eyes and has a scar in between his eyebrows.

Well I think you get the full picture now. Let's get on with the story now.

We see our manchild in his dorm getting ready for the student meeting held at the gymnasium, where the principals will greet everyone and explain the rules of the academy. Norman is wearing a black coat, shoes and pants to represent his alignment with the monsters. He has a white t-shirt underneath the coat, because he actually wants to support both sides. What. A. Faggot.

Norman: *Adjusting his coat* All right! Everything seems in its place. Hope I didn't forget anything….*Checks for his phone, wallet and I.D* Yep! Got everything.

He proceeds to leave and makes his way to the gym. On the way he notices the many monsters he'd never thought would encounter. Scylla, lamias, spiders, and a shit ton more.

He accidently bumps into an elf. She was an inch taller than him and had perky D's he assumed. Her lazy golden hair tied up nicely as a ponytail. Her skin was caramel, which made him hungry for reasons I will never know. But what struck him, was her black eyes. It made her look like a doll, which made it creepy for him.

Norman: I'm very sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you ok?

Bitch: *giggle* How very cute. You should be kissing my feet and begging for forgiveness, but you're a freshman. So I'll forgive you for now.

Norman: _Well….that was certainly a first impression. Now I know who to avoid. Also, there's that disgustingly sweet smell in the air. What the fuck is it?_

Norman noticed that the elf was still looking at him with that shit eating smile.

Norman: We should really get going. We're gonna be late.

Norman started heading to the gym but the elf would get in his way and the sweet aroma would get even more apparent. Norman's mind was beginning to become hazy. Putting two and two together and thinking fast, he dashed past her and made his way to the gym. Not even looking back to check if she hit the floor, which would have been satisfying to witness.

He finally makes it and he sits at the bottom of the bleachers. He took this opportunity to look around the gymnasium. On his side, there are obviously all sorts of monsters and humans interacting with each other. He was surprised how civilized the monster acted. Sure, he could tell that some had lust in their eyes, but they didn't try to sexually engage on one another.

Across from him, were the angel's side. He has never seen how pure and majestic they look, but he knew better than to judge a book by it's cover. The students on that side were wearing the exact uniform he had, but all white.

Norman: _Also, is it me? Or do I not see any female humans anywhere here? I could've sworn there were some when I was riding the limo._

Before he could conspiracy theorize, his thoughts were interrupted when he heard crowd cheering as the principals were making their entrance. He recognized one of them, because his religiously crazy mom would never shut up how she saved her life from the ghetto. It was the goddess Illias. She's wearing the same all white uniform that the angels are wearing

Norman: _Huh? You know being a principal and a goddess, I thought she would wear something with a little more…...pizzaz._

The other principal is none other than Alipheese Fateburn the 15th. He actually developed a little crush on her. What with her long silver hair, purple-ish skin, and that sick ass tattoo that covers her left side of her upper body. She was wearing the same black coat as the rest and she was wearing a long black skirt, since you know, she's a lamia.

Norman: _Those DD's are very gorgeous to look at. Thank goodness for that cleavage. I know what I'm doing as soon as I get back to the dorm._

Yes, they certainly are a spectacle to witness.*cough*

Anyways they made it to the middle of the gym and each got a microphone.

Illias: Good morning everyone, how are my angels doing!?

Everyone on the angel side cheered.

Fateburn 15th: How are my fellow students doing? Did everyone have a good morning?

Everyone on the monster side replied yes cheerfully in unison

Norman: _Oh great. I thought this was suppose to unite all species? This is looking more like a race war._

Despite Norman having many flaws, and there is a lot. He's actually quite sharp and sometimes can make the right decisions in critical situation, as seen earlier. He also is very observant. Though sometimes I swear he has selective observation. See, I'm not a complete asshole. I give credit where it's due. But I digress, let me go through the rules of the academy, since our glorious main character is daydreaming at this point.

Rule 1: Every male has to donate their sperm every week. There's a personal sperm bank next to the principal's office, and also one can do it at nurse's office for "extra" help.

Rule 2: Thou shalt not rape.

Rule 3: No monsters or angels, will use any mind-controlling abilities to have sex.

Rule 4: If a male ever disrespects or unintentionally harms a monster or an angel, both physically or emotionally, then said male has to follow whatever tasks the monster/angel requests. If it is an extreme request like sex, then the hunt will begin. There's a 30 minute time limit and if time runs out, then the male wins and he gets his reward.

Rule 5: A person can enter the opposing territory, if they have a pass. If they don't, the punishment will be a week of detention. If you're male, the hunt will not cease until the male leaves or whoever captures him is satisfied.

Rule 6: More rules will be added throughout the course of the year.

Norman snaps back to reality when he heard of rule 4. Of course, he's worried about the event of earlier will bite him in the ass, even though he didn't know about the rules.

Norman: _I'm sure she won't hold it against m-_

Fateburn 15th: And luckily for us, we already have a hunting request from Eliyah, the daughter of the Queen of Elves. Her request says, "Dear Monster Lord. A boy today has not only bump into me and didn't apologize for it, but he also threw me to the ground for no reason. If I win, I want to make him serve my every need for the rest of his years. And I hope you don't mind, but I'd like the time limit to be reduced to 5 minutes. I don't think that boy will get far. Thank you for taking your time reading my request, my lord. Sincerely, Eliyah."

Illias: Hahaha damn! That's what you would expect someone from the monsters to be so ill mannered. My students are always well behaved and amazing. Am I right!?

The angel sides roared and cheered.

While on the monster side, Norman was shaking both in anger and terror.

Norman: _That fucking bitch! Why did I have to bump into her!? My fucking luck! Dammit! Do I make a break for it? No, she would expect me to do so through the front doors._

Fateburn 15: Well, whoever the male is, please come here to the middle of the gymnasium.

Illias: If he didn't already make a break for it. Hehe.

Norman was shaking uncontrollably and anyone with basic observation can tell that he's the boy in the note. Which is why Fateburn was looking directly at him, with an intense gaze that could turn anyone to stone. And not the sexual kind.

Before he could do anything, someone from the angel side was getting up and heading towards the middle. The entire room was filled with murmurs and whispers and even shocked gasps. Even Fateburn and Illias were shocked by this turn of events. The boy in question was about the size of a ten year old. Dare I say, he even looks ten!? The traits that stood out to Norman was his purple hair and those angelic blue eyes. Subtlety at its finest.

Fateburn 15th: Is this the boy you were mentioning Eliyah?

Eliyah: Yes.

Norman heard her directly behind him and he turned around to see she was standing over him. She made her way to the middle, slightly pushing Norman out of the way.

Before Fateburn or Illias could even speak, Norman's emotions got the better of him and he foolishly roared at Eliyah.

Norman: You spoiled son of a bitch!

Everyone now was looking at him with a surprised look.

Norman: You know damn well he's not the one you mentioned!

He sprinted to the middle, getting behind of the boy.

Norman: Or are you afraid of me and decided to pick on the little guy?

See, his idea was to agitate her and only focus on him rather than the boy, but like always, he never considered the possibility of fucking both him and the boy over with this strategy.

Eliyah: Hmph. Well, how about I challenge you both? That I can get back at you and I get myself a delicious treat as a bonus. Oh and I want to reduce it to 2 minutes, since i know for a fact It will take less than 1.

Norman: This is bullshit! You can't just make up rules on the spot like that!?

Illias: Yea! And plus, it wasn't Luka who pushed you aside! So he's not participating in this hunt.

Luka: No. I'm still volunteering in this hunt.

Illias: Luka!?

Fateburn 15th: Are you sure? You know the risks and based on statistics, your chances of winning are less than 30 percent. Do you still want to go through with this?

Luka:*Clenching his fists* Y-yes.

Fateburn 15th: Then it is settled. The winning conditions are: If both males ejaculate at least once, then Eliyah wins. If time runs out, the boys win. The only rule is to not kill, but that should be obvious. Other than that, anything goes in the jungle. Let the hunt begin!

Opening: Welcome to the Jungle

Welcome to the jungle

We take it day by day

If you want it you're gonna bleed

But it's the price to pay

And you're a very sexy girl

That's very hard to please

You can taste the bright lights

But you won't get them for free

In the jungle

Welcome to the jungle

Feel my, my, my, my serpentine

Ooooh I, I wanna hear you scream

Fateburn 15th: On your mark. Get set. Go!

Luka sprinted to the door, while Eliyah was preparing her darts and taking aim at him. However, Norman dash and slammed that well deserve cunt to the ground. The crowd exploded with a mix of cheers and boos. Taking advantage of the opportunity, he ran to catch up to Luka, while Eliyah was still trying to regain her composure and getting her darts to make chase. From the entrance of the gym, Norman made a left, to take the stairs up all the to the rooftop. When he reached his destination, he was surprised to see Luka there.

Norman: _Huh? I guess he had the same idea as me_. *Checks his phone* _Okay. Just a minute and who knows how many seconds left. I just gotta hold this door down and we should be golden._

Luka startles a little when he noticed Norman, but calms down and starts going to him.

Luka: I guess great minds think alike, huh? *giggles nervously*

Norman: I don't know what the fuck you're on about, but clearly we're both retarded. I mean I pretty much fucked myself over and you also fucked yourself over a situation you're not even part of and also what the fuck is that sweet smell?

Luka could also smell that disgusting sweet aroma. Before he could even talk, he starts having what looks like a seizure, with his eyes rolling back and little foams forming at the side of his mouth. Norman also noticed that his pants were getting moistened…...is that even a word? I guess it is, because google docs didn't corrected it.

Eliyah: One pretty boy down. One easy target to go.

Norman quickly turned left to the source of her voice and she's leering at him, already preparing a dart for him. Norman swan dived towards Luka, picked him up and sprinted further on the rooftop while Eliyah followed them. Norman reached the edge and he felt a sharp pain at the back of his neck. His whole body felt hot and stiffened, he can't even let go of Luka, but oh how he looked so easy to just ram that perky ass right then and there.

Eliyah: A man chooses and a slave obeys. *giggle* And only a minute and 15 seconds left. I think I'll have a little fun before finishing you off. Turn.

Oh baby I can't wait for that elven pussy.

Eliyah: Walk.

Yes. YES!

Eliyah: Stop.

Awwwww. Cock block. Fuck man, if only Norman could just let go of that dead weight, then he could finally get some of that elven pussy. Oh! There he goes.

Eliyah: Wait! Where are you going!? I said STOP!

Don't worry just let Norman dump him in the pool and we can get back and smack that ;dg

lreuh7ytjhn7

Iyluktryjthergetr6yu70p

drwftugyfhitpgokjhdeehjrgtploijfredjswklkrhejrhf09gtuifckorgh

….

Ow. What happened? Oh, I guess I drank a little too much…..Wait, why is Norman at the nurse's office?

Norman wakes up and….Agh! My head. You know what….however you think the office looks like….it's canon. I can't take this headache. I'll be out for a while. Setting it on autopilot now.

Norman regains his conscious and notices someone next to him. Norman tries to get up.

Nurse: Oh. You're finally awake. Hold on. Let me check you up real quick.

She listened his heartbeat, checked his eyes, and all the physical examinations he needed to go through. While she was busy, Norman took this opportunity to check her out.

She wore a white coat with these weird purple frails, which makes her look like a scientist, than a nurse. She has long silver-ish hair that covers half her back. It seems that the letter of today is D, because that's how big Norman can estimate her tits being, but not sure though due to the coat. She's wearing tight black pants that show off her hips and ass. She also has silver eyes, which look hollow and lifeless. Her skin is very pale, as if all the warmth in her body was gone. One could mistake her as a living corpse. Throughout the procedure she kept a blank expression, making it hard for Norman to figure out if anything is good or not.

Once everything was done, she took out a notebook and handed him a pen.

Nurse: *She hands him a form* I need you to sign here in order to give you a doctor's note.

Norman: Wait, how long was I out?

She takes out another notebook and flips through the pages.

Nurse: You've been here….for 5 days.

Norman: 5 Days!? Holy shit. *looks around* Where's Luka?

Nurse: The purple haired boy? He recovered very quickly from the toxins and was released on the same day. Which is honestly really impressive, it should've taken at least 3 days. Anyways, take your time and if you feel anything strange, let me know.

Norman: Thank you very much. What's your name?

Shirome: My name is Shirome Artiste.

Norman: Well thank you, Ms. Artiste. Oh! Before I forget, did me and Luka win the hunt?

Shirome raised her eyebrows as if he asked the dumbest question in the universe.

Shirome: If you had lost, you would have been attended by the elves instead. Based on that answer, I hope you can understand what I'm implying here.

Norman: Hahaha. Oh my goddess. We did it! YEEE- Owowowow! Getting a big headache here.

Shirome opens up the bandage around his head.

Shirome: Please try to turn yourself down. After a fall like that, I'm surprised you have no internal brain damage.

Norman: I fell down from the roof!?

Shirome:*nods* The drug that Eliyah injected you was suppose to make you submit and obey her every command. However, It seemed that your body was resisting its effect and only seemed to overload your brain and cause random actions to occur involuntarily. Such as saying that "There exists a world where there is no magic, monsters or any mythical creatures of any kind. Just us humans and our fear of being nothing but a speck of dust to the universe. We rely on science to understand the things around us , but at the same time discovering the meaningless of our life . We rely on religion to make us feel wanted and that there's someone up there that care about us, when in reality there's nothing waiting for us. We're too afraid to discover the truth, so we always tell ourselves that too much knowledge is something beyond humanity's reach. So come fellow brothers and sisters, let us take this leap of faith and together uncover the mysteries of the universe." And that is when you jumped off a 6 story building, but luckily for you and the boy, your coat managed to get caught by a branch. You must have hit your head, because you had a cut right where your scar is.

Norman just had no words to express the events that had occurred with no recollection of it.

Norman:...Did I actually say all of that?

Shirome: Hmmm. I took some artistic liberties, but that was basically the gist of it.

Norman: Oh. Well I guess I should head to my dorm and take a good long bath.

Luckily for him, he still has his shirt and pants on, so he grabs his messed up coat, book bag and shoes and makes way for the door.

Shirome: Remember, if you feel any kind of pain, come to me immediately.

Norman: I will and again thank you for everything and taking care of me.

For the very first time, she smiles at him, which in turn make him smile even bigger.

Before Norman could even open the door, something quickly slammed it open.

Amira: Ah! You're finally awake! You sure had us all worried when you fell off, but I am glad you're still alive.

Norman: Ummm. Amira, right?

Amira: Yup yup yup! That's me! Amira, the reverse lamia! *wink* At your service!

Norman: W-well it's nice to see you again. _I still can't get used to that pose._

Amira: It has been a mess this whole week, let me tell you. Everyone going on and on, how your conditions was, sending gifts to the office, yada yada. It's a mess I tell you! MESS!

Norman glanced to his left side and he could see an annoyed Shirome attending to another of her patients.

Amira: Now that you're up and ready, you have to come and meet the principal right now. She has been dying to see our first hero of the year!

Norman groaned, because he really wanted to just go to his dorm, but he agreed and they both walked together. Along the way, people were staring at him and whispers among each other. Norman paid no mind, since he was more concerned of his migraine and Amira's constant yapping certainly did not help. They finally arrived and proceeded to enter her office.

The inside was something Norman did not expect it to be. The place was basically a giant throne room. With stone bricks and torches, to complete the set. Fateburn was sitting on her throne and Amira kneeled before her.

Amira: I have brought you the hero, my liege. Just as you requested.

Fateburn: I see. You may leave us be. Your loyalty is appreciated.

Amira: You are too kind, my majesty.

Amira makes an….interesting motion and makes her way out of the room. Seriously, how can she move while showing her ass at the same time?

Norman: Some kind of kinky dungeon roleplay going on here?

He realized what he just said and immediately covers his mouth like a 5 year old.

Fateburn: *giggle* I like to keep things traditional. Of course, there is some dungeon action, for the "interesting" individuals. *gets up* Anywho, I have summoned you to congratulate on your victory, my fellow hero. Name any reward and it shall be granted. You could ask for immunity of any hunt for the rest of the school year or be placed in the high class, where powerful and respected people and monsters reside. Ooooor you could choose any girl or guy, I don't judge, to your liking and they could be your sex partner, for when you have your urges.

Norman: _She really emphasized on that last part._ Before I choose my reward, I wanna know what's this whole hero thing everyone keeps mentioning?

Fateburn: If a male ever wins, they gain the title as a hero. With this title, you gain special treatment from teachers and the staff. As well as having the opportunity to date higher ranked monsters, which you have to win a hunt. You and Luka skipped ahead the ranks, due to winning a high ranked hunt. You both are already at that level, where you can live with the high class. Which me and Illias took the liberty to move both your properties to your new dorms. Now that we got that out of the way, that eliminates some of my options and that leaves to one possible reward. Right~?

Norman: _Sweet Illias, she really wants me to choose a sex partner, doesn't she?_

Norman ponders for some moments, until he finally decides with a logical reward.

Norman: I would like a book.

There was an awkward silence.

Fateburn:...A book?

Norman: Yea. A book that can tell me everything I need to know about all kinds of monsters and angels. That hunt made me realize that I know next to nothing about combat or strategy. So I would like to study them, just in case if I'm ever part of a hunt, I'll be ready for it.

Fateburn was taking a moment to reach her conclusion

Fateburn: Hahahaha! This is really gonna be a wonderful year for us!

Fateburn went to her book shelf, which was from her right, and picked out a GIANT book, that she easily carried with one hand.

Fateburn: This is the Monster Girl Encyclopedia. It contains everything you need to know about us. I will make someone deliver this to your dome at once. Also take extra care of it. Those are centuries of research, that would go to waste if anything were to happen. Here's the directions and number of your new dorm. It was nice meeting you. May you have a well day and get better.

Norman left the principal's office and made his way to the 5th floor, which where the high class resides. Upon entering the hallway, he could clearly see the difference. Everything just seemed shiny and clean, that made him feel out of place, because of his current attire. Luckily, no one seemed to be present at the hallway and he quickly located his dorm room which is 521.

Norman wasn't prepared for the surprise that awaited him in his dorm.

Norman: Eliyah!?

Aaaaaaaaand I'm stopping it right here. I know it's a douche move to end it on a cliffhanger, but according to media, it's what gets people interested for the next chapter. I have a slight headache, but I'll be better by the next chapter. And I also promise not to drink a whole bottle of Jack Daniel's, while narrating. This has been Monster Girl Quest! Where's the Viagra, when it's not needed!? And I'll see you in the next one.


	3. Chapter 3

**If I am both a butterfly and a man, does that make me gay?**

Hello my fellow readers and welcome to another chapter of MGQ:WTVWINN. That's certainly a mouthful. I can see you're still reading this, even though there's no redeeming qualities about it. I'm just stuck here until I'm done narrating this poor excuse of a human being's story. Was it really hard for me to narrate Luka? You know, the ACTUAL main character of the series! Who in the FUCK gives a Hitler's ass about this fuckless nobody!? Why Illias? WHY!?...Pardon my french, I still have a slight headache from the last incident. Don't worry, I'll be fine.

We see our Norman boy slouching at his new bathtub which could practically fit 5 people. I'm not going into details of the area, width, and volume of the tub, so just take it as you will. The bathroom itself was painted yellow, which is actually his favorite color. It's just like any other bathroom, except there was a camera at the corner of the room.

Norman: You know, it makes you wonder how many laws they're breaking in this school?*Looks up at the ceiling* Fuck, I haven't even attended my classes yet and I already missed a whole week. I don't even know my schedule yet!? And what about all the work I've missed!?

Eliyah: All your work has been done and neatly stacked at your desk. Your schedule and everything you need to know can be found on your electronic student handbook, which is located on your bed.

Norman glared at her. She was across him, with her long golden hair loose and covering her breasts.

Norman: I thought I told you to leave.

Eliyah scoffed and didn't make eye contact.

Eliyah: As I recall, you were shocked at my presence and after a moment of silence, you proceeded to crab walk to the bathroom and I followed suit.

Norman: Okay then. WHY ARE YOU HERE IN MY DORM?

Eliyah was unfazed by his hostility.

Eliyah: The principals have added rules while you were unconscious.

Rule 7: If the males wins the hunt, then the reward that the predator requested is given to them instead.

Rule 8: There will be no special conditions added to the hunt, unless necessary.

Rule 9: If anyone is heavily injured during the hunt, then it is disbanded.

Norman: So basically, because me and Luka won, you are now our slave for the rest of your years?

For a split second, Eliyah cringed but quickly composed herself.

Eliyah: That is correct. Master Luka has already requested to release all the slaves I owned and even tried to get me free, but-

Norman: But bound to the rules, we can't let you go and there is no way around it. Right?

She begrudgingly nods. Norman feels sorry that she's in a situation like this.

Norman: _Sure, she tried make me and Luka her slave and is a total bitch, but no one deserves to be a slave. It's like if black people enslaved whites because of payback. That's just wrong and you'd be no better than the aggressor. We're supposed to move forward, not repeat history over again!_

Norman: *sigh* Look, it's clear that we don't want you as a slave and we can't get rid of you. So what I'm gonna do, is order you to live your life normally.

She looks at him confused.

Norman: You know, do whatever you do with your life and if we need anything, we'll give you a call.

Eliyah: Why? Why are you doing this? *Eyes watering* I-

She looked at the camera and quickly shut her mouth and looked away. Noticing this, he got out of the tub, grabbed his shirt and phone, and proceeded to cover the camera and played Crawling by Link In The Park. I believe it's what they are called. Norman dipped back to the tub.

Norman: You may continue.

Eliyah looked at him, her face covered in tears but she was clearly angry.

Eliyah: Seems you're not satisfied with my suffering, huh? Giving me false hope, so that one day you can crush it and break me. I've never felt so humiliating in my life. Not only did I lose a hunt to a shota and a loser, but I'm a disgrace to my own kind. A princess being a slave to humans, truly a fate worse than death. I guess my mother was right, one day my arrogance was going to be my downfall. *sigh* If you're going to use my body, just get it over with..

Norman: _Hmmmm well, she did give me the go ahead. The things I could do. I would ignore her request and get behind her. I would caress her caramel body, tease her nipples, nibble her ear, place my dick between her thighs but i wouldn't touch her vagina until she begs for me to do it. I would keep teasing her, flicking my tongue on her labia and then go all out on that clit. Oh ho ho the things I could do indeed._ That won't be necessary. I don't want to force something that you clearly don't wanna do. I'm not that kind of guy. Plus, you make it sound like I came here to have sex with you, when you're the one that followed me here.

Eliyah: Hmph. Well aren't you a smartass.

Norman laughed. He just loves being a condescending prick, doesn't he?

Norman: Well, since we're gonna be stuck together, might as well get know each other. Name's Norman Sanchez. What about you?

Eliyah took a moment to answer.

Eliyah: Eliyah Woods.

Norma: *Snickers* Eliyah Woods?

Eliyah: *Rolls her eyes* Yea yea. Just say your Lord of the Rings joke already.*Sigh* That's what happens when your mom is a fan of the series and names you after the actor.

Norman: Wait, the movie came out in 2001. How old are you?

Eliyah: I just turned 15 on May.

Norman: 15!?. But you look like you're 18! Holy shit! Does that mean I'm a pedophile?

Eliyah: No, you're just an ephebophile. Which means you have a sexual attraction to adolescents that are 15-19. There are different names for each stage, but everyone likes to generalize and pedophilia is used instead to describe people who are sexually interested to a minor.

Norman: Yup, sounds about right. Especially Tumblr. They love to label and generalize everything. Oh woops, gotta be be careful with what I say or else I may trigger a special snowflake.

They both had a hearty laugh. What's this? Development? I got to check if Hell has frozen over….oh it actually has….shit. Anyways Norman popped a question(boner).

Norman: Hey, how did you get to the roof?

Eliyah: Oh that was easy. I knew you were gonna block the door, so I went all the way to the 5th floor and used one of the classroom's window to climb to the roof. I was trained to be agile and silent. Is the reason you didn't notice me behind you at the gymnasium.

Norman:Shiiiiiiiiiit. You scared the living fuck outta me when I heard you. You're pretty good at what you do.

Eliyah: Of course. That should be expected. Anything I do should always be perfect.

Norman was gonna say something stupid like always, but miraculously bit his tongue, because he knew the loss was a wake up call for her and he doesn't need to rub it in, since he didn't even feel like he won. He just got lucky. And with such good luck happening to him now, he just feels something horrible will happen later. He goes by Nagito's philosophy and I can't blame him, it kinda makes sense in its own way. And no, this isn't going to be the last Danganronpa reference, so keep your eyes open for more! Anyways Norman has a raging erection and he wanted to take care of it.

Norman: Hey Eliyah, you mind leaving , so I can masterbate in peace?

Eliyah snickers at his bluntness. She gets off from the tub and Norman can't help checking out her curvy body, still baffled how a body like that belongs to a girl of her age. She covers herself with a towel and proceeded to exit the room. Now he was alone and masterbated feverishly. Feeling only shame for fantasizing about a 15 year old. No, I will not get over it. Opening time!

 **Opening: Dream of Butterfly**

I can't believe in you

But i cannot forget you

I will dig up my faith

and march on

I cannot see ahead

But I can't keep standing still

So I will close my eyes

and march on

Can't lay the blame on you

But I cannot forgive you

So drenched up in rain

I'll march on

I cannot face the sun

But I cannot dream at night

So under the moonlight

I'll march on

Norman got out of the bathroom and dressed himself up. He was wearing black shorts, black converse and a white t-shirt. He checked the time on his Iphone 4 and it was 11:23 pm. Eliyah was watching T.V. on the living room. Despite being a dorm, it was basically like a luxurious apartment with its own kitchen and a master bedroom. Because he wasn't feeling sleepy, he decided to go out on a midnight stroll. Before leaving, he went to his room and grabbed his E-handbook and noticed that it was blinking. He tapped and a screen popped up, showing a new rule.

Rule 10: It is forbidden to cover or play music next to the camera.

This made him chuckle. He went to his desk, where the encyclopedia resides and proceeded to take pictures of the nocturnal girls. Just in case if he ever bumps into one. He once again checked every pocket and everything seemed in order. Phone, handbook, wallet, keys and I.D.

Norman: I'm heading out for walk.

Eliyah: I'll be here waiting for your arrival, Master.

She said that last part mockingly. Can I say she's becoming my favorite character already. She's making my job a lot easier.

 **Persona - Door to Persona**

Once out, Norman popped his headphones and headed to the roof. When he reached to his destination, he sat at the ledge and gazed at the beautiful view. He saw the trees swaying and he saw the illuminating city beyond the forest. The clear night sky was glittered with stars and the crescent moon set in the middle, being surrounded by them. Norman actually shed a tear of such beauty. He could never have seen this back in Miami.

Norman:...I wonder how everyone is doing? It's already been a week and I already miss them. I bet my sis is still working for that indie game developer. My little bro is asking when is his brother coming back. My mom proud of me for finally moving on and sad that I'm leaving the nest. My step dad…...he probably doesn't give a fuck. I bet it's a little lonely with my friends without my energetic presence….A lot has happened in short amount of time and I doubt it'll be the last. Hahahaha! But that's ok. It would've been boring, if nothing happened and also if i got immunity. That last hunt, ooooooooh man. I've never felt so alive! This time, I'll be ready for any monster or angel that come in my way!...Man I sound like a main character.

?: I thought I heard something up here.

 **End of song**

Norman got up quickly and looked everywhere for the source of the voice. He looked up and saw someone hovering over him. There was a sudden, strong gust of wind, that nearly pushed him off the roof. Once he regained composure, he was introduced with a welcoming aroma.

?: Hora hora~ Well if it isn't the Fallen Hero. How lucky of me to finally meet you~

Norman didn't need the encyclopedia to know how fucked he is right now. That is none other than Alma Elma, also known as the Queen of Succubus. One of the high class monsters and a reputation of treating everyone like a fuck doll. Norman was shaking uncontrollably.

Norman: _Fuck me so hard sideways! It's only be a week and I'm already face to face with her?!_

Alma: *Giggle* Don't worry. I won't do anything to you. At least, not yet~ *sniffs* Hmm?

She starts sniffing the air and then gets closer to Norman and sniffs around him.

Alma: I smell semen, but I don't smell anything else. You and the Fake Hero have Eliyah as your prize and yet I don't smell her on you. *Smile devilishly* Are you one of those people with high moral ground and actually believes this will make a difference to the world?

Norman: Damn right! And I'm not gonna let people like you stop me from accomplishing that goal!

Alma didn't even react to what he was saying. She just stood there smiling as if a kid told her he was going to marry her. Don't question it, just roll with it.

Before anything, Alma's phone started ringing and she answered.

Alma: Hellooooo~ Oh! Hey Granberry~...Really?...Is it that important?...*sigh* All right. I'll be there in a second. *Hangs up* Sorry about that, but I have to cut our meeting short. Next time, let's get to know each other on a "personal" level.

She winks at him and in a blink of an eye, she was gone. Norman was still shaken up and now he has something else to worry about. He quickly made his way back to his dorm, to avoid any more unnecessary encounters. Back at his dorm, the T.V. was still on but Eliyah has fallen asleep on the couch. She was wearing a long white robe and luckily she was wearing white frilly panties. He picked her up, went to his room and placed her on the bed. He went back to his living room and collapsed on the sofa. He left the T.V. on and was physically and mentally exhausted to care. And in a few moments, he passed out.

 **The Next Day**

Norman was woken up by the smell of pancake in the morning. He forced himself up and headed to the kitchen. There he saw three stacks of pancake with maple syrup, 3 strips of bacon and a glass of orange. A truly american breakfast. Big and unhealthy.

Norman: Hey, is this yo-

Norman noticed that Eliyah was still cooking and she was wearing an apron and nothing else.

Eliyah: That is for you, my master~

She said that with sooooooooo much force, it's borderline cringe. Norman proceeded to sit down and Eliyah sat down with her own breakfast. Norman just looked at her, still comprehending what she was wearing.

Norman: Really? The whole naked apron thing? What is this, a fucking generic ecchi/hentai!?

Eliyah was actually taken aback by his reaction.

Eliyah: You serious? You're not turned on by this? *Gestures her body*

Norman: *sigh* Ok look, let me set you straight, aight? I've been watching porn since I was 10, I've seen my mom, sister, brother, step dad and a lot of people naked countless times, I've also been raised and taught that while you're supposed to respect your body, being naked should not be big deal. That means with you just being naked, I ain't gonna be sexually aroused. Now if you were expecting me, to spread your asscheeks and ram you like a horny hentai main character, think again. *Points at the camera on the corner of the kitchen* I am not gonna do it with who knows who's watching us having sex. Plus, you're a minor and I'm too young to be behind bars.

Eliyah: Huh. You really are full of surprises. *smiles*

Norman: What can I say? I'm interesting fellow. *Grins*

While eating, they heard a knock on the door and Norman proceeded to open and was surprised to see a distressed Luka.

Luka: Oh thank heavens you both are ok! We have to get out of here right now!

Norman: Woah woah. Calm down and tell me what's going on.

Luka: *Deep breaths* These monsters have been killing and raping everything in sight! It's chaos out there! Now let's get out while we still have a chance!

Norman, Luka and Eliyah bolted out of the building and they were now in front of the school and it was as Luka described it. There were monsters all around just tearing, shredding, and raping everything in its wake. Think of Scanty and Kneesocks and you pretty much get the picture. One of them noticed the group and lunged towards them. Luka and Norman dodged, but Eliyah was too slow and got pinned by the demoness. Norman and Luka sprinted towards her, but they quickly were surrounded.

Norman: _Dammit! This can't end like this!_

Just then, he heard a feminine voice calling him.

?: There is still hope. If you wish to save your friends, then you must call out your "other" self.

Norman: What!? Who-

?: Make haste child. Call upon me and I shall lend you my strength.

The demonesses jumped towards him.

Norman: PERSONA!

 **Persona - A Lone Prayer**

A flowing blue light surrounded him and a figure was floating above him.

?: Thou art I and I am thou. Those that harm my children, will spend their eternity in the void. I am Alipheese Fateburn, the Goddess of Darkness.

Alipheese casted Mamudoon.

The demonesses disappear from Norman and Eliyah's side, but there were still more on Luka.

Norman: Hold on Luka! I'm co-

Before he could finish, the same blue light surrounded Luka.

?: Thou art I and I am thou. Blessed by Illias, I shall purge all evil in this world with her holiness. I am Heinrich, the Legendary Hero.

Heinrich casted Mahamaon.

The demonesses also disappear from his side. A flock of demons headed their way. With their newfound power, they stood their ground with determination.

Norman & Luka: PERSONA!

Alipheese and Heinrich casted Megidolaon. Everything was engulfed light for a few moments and then…..nothingness.

 **End of song**

Norman:...

He just stood there looking at the distance when Eliyah, still wearing the naked apron get up, came into view.

Eliyah?: *Giggle* You are very interesting indeed. You already consider Luka and Eliyah friends and you would literally put yourself in danger to protect them. Now I don't know what that whole "Persona" bit was, but you really have a wild imagination. The Goddess of Darkness and the Legendary Hero. Both representing your alignment and you both somehow worked together, despite clearly being on different sides. Hahaha~ You really do believe in us coexisting, hmm~?

She moved closer and her body morphed, revealing her true identity. Alma hugged Norman, pressing his head on her tits.

Alma: It's people like you, where the subconscious dominates over the conscious, taste the most delicious~. *Licks lip*

Norman hugged her, which surprised her.

Alma: Hora Hora~ Getting a little impatient, hmmm?

Alma let her guard down and noticed too late that Norman was waking up.

 **Reality**

Norman woke up on the sofa and noticed that he was hugging Alma tightly, who was on top of him and was only wearing an apron over her naked body. Alma had an unreadable expression and Norman was too afraid to even move a single muscle. Then she started cackling.

Alma: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You really are something! *Gets close to his face* Tell me, how did know that waking up would bring the succubus to reality?

Norman: W-well, I know that when I realize I'm dreaming, I wake up almost immediately. So I took that opportunity and grabbed you. To be perfectly honest, I didn't think it would actually work. I just saw it in a movie once.

Alma's face was way too close for his comfort and she smelled so good, as if she just got out of the shower. All the time she was gazing at him with those bedroom eyes.

Alma: Is that so? *Giggles* I guess she was right, this is going to be a very interesting year. I will take my leave, but first….

She went down and gave Norman a full blown make out session. After what felt like an eternity, she finally broke the kiss, with only a strand of saliva connecting their lips. She got up and and made her way to the door.

Alma: See you later, Fallen Hero~.

She winked and left. Eliyah came in the room, wearing her usual school uniform.

Eliyah: I heard someone cackle like maniac and I thought you've finally lost it. What happened to you?

Norman was still regaining his breath.

Norman: *Cough* Oho. Ooooo boy, do I have a story for you.

…...Zzzzz. Huh, what? It's already over. I must've dozed off. Ummmm anyways, this has been MGQ:WTVWINN and I'll see you onthezzzzzzz…..


	4. Chapter 4

**Plot armor may be great, but you can't get pussy that way.**

Hello my fellow readers and welcome to yada yada yada, the usual fecal matter, you know the drill. It's been a rough week and I would go on a tangent about how much I detest this piece of filth, but not today. I'm too far down the sub-par level to even do that. So shut your faces and let's dive into the garbage.

...I hope you brought your snorkels.

Anyway! We see Norman, wearing his school uniform, heading to Luka's dorm on the angel side. He decided to check up on him, since he never had a chance to talk to him yet. Along the way, the hall monitor noticed him. She had long silver hair(Lots of silver hairs, let me tell you.),silver eyes and had this blank expression. She also had a sword and silver armor. He knew it was Valkyrie, since he was warned that she took her job a little too seriously.

Valkyrie: Halt! *Pointing the sword at him* Do you have your I.D and pass?

Norman handed his I.D and pass. She thoroughly looked at the content until she was satisfied.

Valkyrie: Everything seems in order. *Gives his stuff back* You may continue.

Norman: Thank you. Also, do you know where dorm 547 is located?

She looked at him blankly for a few seconds.

Valkyrie:...Yes. You take a left and then 4 doors down, make a right to the end of the hall. I will escort you to your destination.

Norman: Really? Because *Takes out his handbook* according to this, 547 is actually down this hall.

She still gave him a blank look, but felt some hostility behind the stare. Norman proceeds to power walk down the hall and checking behind to see if she was still there, but she was gone.

He heard rumors of Valkyrie giving false directions to males and the next day appearing naked in the middle of the hallway. He also heard that once woken up, they felt their asses being sore, but not in a painful way. Painful or not, he was having none of that shit and this was proof that something was up. They also said that she wasn't alone. The description of the other angel was more upbeat, pink, and having heart designs. Which fits the description of Cupid. And based on what he read about her, well let's just say he never wants to cross paths with her.

He finally reached the dorm and gave it a couple knocks.

Luka: Coming!

He heard some rummaging behind the door and Luka finally opened the door. He was surprised to see Norman.

Norman: Hey Luka. Mind if I come in?

Luka: Uh s-sure.

Norman stepped in and noticed that the dorm almost looks like his own, with the difference being pictures of what he assumed was Luka's family hanging on the wall.

Norman: Are these your parents?

Luka: Oh yes. My parents attended this college and were very popular. Illias herself, even hunted my dad and he won!

Norman was wide-eyed when he heard the goddess can even initiate a hunt. He kept a mental note to read up on the Fateburn, just in case if the principal for whatever reason is in a hunt.

Norman: What was his reward?

Luka: *Grin* To marry my mom.

Norman was confused as to why Illias would call a hunt just so someone can get married. But that was a question he would ask if he ever sees her. Right now, he wanted to know a couple of things.

Norman: By the way, why did you volunteer in the hunt?

Luka: *sigh* Well, she had one of my friends as a slave. She was originally going to hunt me, but he took my place and lost. I've been waiting a whole year for the opportunity and that's when she announced the hunt. When I saw you shaking, I knew it was you and I thought you were gonna let me participate alone, but I was wrong. *Smile* No offense, but you seemed like the kind of person that would take any opportunity to save his own skin.

They both laughed.

Norman: Is it the hair? A lot of people say it's my hair.

Luka: *nods* But after winning, I found out that they weren't mistreated at all when they were her slave. In fact they got angry, because they were into that whole slave/master thing. Even Jeffrey got pissed at me, but how the hell was I supposed to know!? *sigh* Everybody was surprised by my rapid recovery, but my mom taught me to meditate and cleanse my body. I also heard you were in a coma, so I checked up everyday and I collected all the gifts you've received. They're all in my room, if you want to take them. I was actually going to go check up on you right now, but I'm glad you're ok.

Norman did something that I don't think I would have seen in a trillion years. He went for the kiss. This, myself included, confused Luka, but seemed to just let it happen. Their tongue intertwining with one another. Luka moaning under his breath. After a full minute, Norman finally broke the kiss. Luka was gasping for air

Norman: That was only just the beginning of your gift. *Pulls Luka's pants down* Daaamn, you got rock hard from that kiss, huh?

Luka was still regaining his breath.

Luka: W-well *deep breaths* it's a bod-AAAAH!

Luka couldn't finish his sentence because Norman had his whole cock in his mouth. His tongue licked every inch of his uncircumcised tallywacker. He peeled his head and proceeded to lick around the head.

Luka: Aaah. So good.

Norman was pleased and moved his head up and down. Luka moaned louder and his penis was twitching, ready to ejaculate.

Luka: Aha! It's too good! I can't hold it!

Norman picked up the pace and in with Luka's scream, he came in his mouth. Norman swallowed every single drop and licked him clean.

Norman: WOAH! That actually tasted amazing! My cum tastes like shampoo, but yours is simply heavenly. Fuck man.

Norman picked him up and went to his room. He threw Luka on his bed and then took off his clothes, revealing his average size prick. It's like 6 to 7 inches and he's circumcised. Norman slobbered his index and middle fingers and plunged them into Luka's asshole. He lined up his dick to his pucker and is ready plunged into his nether. But not after this opening!

Opening: When the Moon's Reaching out to the Stars

I never felt like

So miserable

I never felt like thinking this will last forever

Baby stay with me

You got to tell me your love came all over me

When star smile at moon

Wonder how look in your eyes

Just dialing your number

Failing to press the last two

Praying the heart

When moon is reaching stars

If you hold me tight

Feeling heartbeat so close

Will this last long?

Before I continue, I would like to clarify that the sex scene doesn't happen. You read right, it didn't happen. I was merely jesting is all. Leave your hate comments for the writer. So they were just chatting the whole time on the sofa. Getting to know more about each other and definitely not in a sexual way.

Luka: By the way, what was your reward?

Norman: I got the Monsterpedia. Tells me a lot of thing about the monsters and angels. Like where their common sensitive spots are, where their poison is located, what to do while fucking them, all kinds of shit. What about you?

Luka: I got the Angel Halo. I told them that I want a weapon that wouldn't cause too much damage to the monsters or angel and they gave me that.

Luka points at the corner of the room where the sword was located. Norman gets up and looks at the sword.

Norman: You know, a weapon made out of angels sure looks anything BUT holy.

He picks up the sword and it moaned. He quickly drops it.

Norman: Did it just fucking moaned!? Holy shit! Is it still conscious?

Luka: Hahahaha! I had the same reaction when I first got it…. Hey, does the Monsterpedia have any information about the Fateburn?

Norman: *Raises eyebrow* I think so. According to the prologue, the document goes all the way back from the first descendants of humanity and monsters. There's apparently an entry of the first Fateburn and Illias! Can't imagine how it must've been to fuck gods. Why you want to know?

Luka fidgeted nervously. Norman caught on.

Norman: No way. You serious, mate!? Haha. I didn't expect you to have a thing for our principal. To be honest, I thought you'd be more into Illias. She's pretty sexy too.

Luka: Nononono! Not the principal but…..her daughter.

There was silence in the room.

Norman: She has a daughter?

Luka: Wha-YES! She is the leader of the Monster Council Club and has a reputation of causing mayhem around school with her four members, known as the Four Heavenly Knights. How could you not kno-!

Norman gave him a "you serious" look and Luka realized his mistake.

Luka: Oh. S-sorry. You still haven't seen them yet. Ok let me give you the names. Alma Elma, the Succubus Queen. Tamamo, the Kitsune Queen. Granberia, the Dragonknight. Erubetie, the Slime Queen. And finally, Alipheese Fateburn 16th, the Monster Lord's daughter.

Norman didn't need to remind himself how LUCKY he was to even keep his virginity at the presence of the Succubus Queen. He can't imagine himself in a situation with all of them hunting him down, let alone in the same room. Especially the principal's daughter. He REALLY needed to read up on them if he ever wants to live. Norman looked at his phone, to check the time. 7:32 a.m. His class starts at 8:05 a.m. and he wanted to go as early as possible.

Norman: Welp *gets up* It was nice talking with you man. I'm gonna head to my class now. So I'll talk to ya later. Oh and I'll also look up the info for ya.

Luka: Thank you very much! Want to meet up later today?

Norman: Hmmmm sure. We can meet up at my dorm and you can see the entry yourself. I'll give you my number just to keep in touch if anything happens.

They both exchanged numbers and Norman made his way to his class. The hallways were filled with different kinds of angels and they were all gazing at him. It was a good thing he had his pass out. He finally reached the monster side of the building and he put away the pass in his pocket, in case if he ever went back. His classroom was on the 3rd floor number 369. What a…...professional number. He opened the door and stepped inside.

Alma: Look Granberry! That's the hero that still has his virginity!

Norman's blood ran cold at the familiar voice. He looked at his left to see sitting in front of the class the Succubus and sitting next to her what he guess to be Granberia. They both were wearing their uniform with Alma showing her cleavage.

Granberia: Oi! I've told you not to call me that!

Granberia got up and analyzed Norman.

Granberia: Hmmmmm. So you're the Fallen Hero? I can't believe you actually won, what with your lack of physical strength and I know you are not that smart. *Gets close to his face* You just won by pure luck. And that is the worst way anyone ever earn a title of a hero. You know how many skilled students lost to even a simple monster like a slime? Males would kill to be in the position you are at and it disgusts me how you and the Fake Hero even won, when there was no chance for you to win. Though it's not entirely your fault. Eliyah is also to blame for underestimating you. But let me give you a friendly warning. Just because you're a hero, that doesn't mean we're standing on the same grounds. You are nothing and if you are smart, you would leave and never show your face in this class again.

And with that, she headed back to her seat. Now we all know that he's not smart. He doesn't listen. So with a shaky determination and feet, he proceeded to sit in the middle of the classroom. Now I could say the amount of students in the class, but that's not really important since there's only 6 people we're focusing on. Who are the 6? Obviously Norman, Alma and Granberia are there. Let's see…...Oh! Erubetie is in the corner of the room, minding her own business. There's also-

Tamamo: Alright, ya whippersnappers! It's time for our lesson! Hahaha! *Munches on tofu*

Professor: Tamamo, please keep it down.

…...Ok, we're missing one. Hmmmmmm. Op! Someone came in the classroom and it's the final important character. It's none other than Alipheese Fateburn 16th, AKA Alice. The professor, who's an elf, didn't say anything about her tardiness. Hell, she didn't even bat an eye as if this was an everyday thing. Norman analyzed Alice.

Norman: _Holy shit! She's the spitting image of her mother, except…..smaller._

Norman noticed that she was looking at him and he quickly looked down at his phone, where he was reading the entries. He couldn't find anything about them, except for Tamamo, which amazingly, she was one of the Six Ancestors. The kitsunes make anyone of interest cum three times, in order to marry them. Norman groaned.

Norman: _It's cool that she's one of the ancestors, but everything else seems to be common knowledge of the kitsunes. They're the Four Heavenly Knights for Illias's sake. They're above their own species._

And that's when it hit him. Recalling the events that happened earlier that day with Alma, she shared the common traits of coming to reality when woken up like any other succubus. Norman chuckled.

Norman: _Of course! Even if they're powerful beings, they still share their respective traits. So all I gotta do is read up their species and maybe spy on their activities, to see any more info on them._ *Giggles* _I may even add entries about them._

Time went by a little too long for his liking, even though it only lasts an hour and a half. He could care less about English, since it was his worst subject. He was keeping an eye on the FHK and Alice the whole time. Alma would side glance and wink at him. Granberia glared at him once and kept doing her work. Erubetie was on her corner doing her work peacefully. Though, he caught her looking at him for a second before working as usual. Tamamo was just munching on her 10th tofu on his right. He also wanted to know why she was wearing a kimono and not her uniform. She noticed him looking and he turned away. He turned to his left, to see Alice staring at him. She didn't even hide the fact either and just sat there watching him the whole time. Once class was over, he just waited until everyone left. Only Tamamo stayed, still eating her endless supply of tofu. He got up and made his way to the door, but Tamamo called him.

Tamamo: Hey! Could you come here for a second?

Norman hesitated, but he did what she requested.

Tamamo: *Checks him out* Hmmmmmm. I've seen many males of all kinds trying their best to get our attention and yet you and Luka seem to have done that without even trying. You even got Ruby interested, which is no easy feat. Hahaha!

Norman was even more confused and concerned.

Norman: Any reason why?

Tamamo: Well I can't just tell you. That would ruin the fun~ *Bites tofu* Also, don't take Granberia's word to heart. She is always like that with everyone, regardless on how they win. You know, there will be a day when you're gonna have to fight us and clearly you are not a warrior. I will give you two options. *Takes out a tofu* You could have this tofu and it will increase your strength dramatically oooooooor *Places one of her tail on her hand* you could touch my tail.

Norman: *Raises eyebrow* What's so special about your tail?

Tamamo: It's soft and fluffy! *Grins*

Norman: _Well that's fucking dumb._ I'll choose the tofu.

Tamamo gave a sad look.

Tamamo: Are you sure? You know, people would-

Norman: Kill to touch your tail. I get it ok. But what is touching your tail gonna do against you guys? I'm pretty sure it's soft and all that, but wouldn't it be better to beat you and get more than just touching your tail?

Tamamo was genuinely surprised at his logical way of thinking.

Tamamo: It's people like you that doesn't let their lust fog their decisions. All of the people that wrote on the Monsterpedia, had that line of thinking and were successful in life. I should know, I've been present to all of them. Do you have what it takes to endure the trials ahead of you?

Norman was filled with determination!

Norman: I will face whatever is in my way to get to my goal and nothing will stop me from achieving it. _You know, this sounds something that Luka would say._

Tamamo: *Smile* Very well. Take this tofu and follow your destiny.

Norman grabbed the tofu and ate the whole thing in one bite. Instantly, he felt his whole body hot and stiffen.

Norman: _This feeling again! W-what-_

The world around him was blurry and he can barely see Tamamo, even though she was on his face. The last thing he remembered, was a sensation in his mouth. Then blackout.

…

Everything is dark. There's a party going on at the church next door.

Norman: Mami? Papi?

Hyperventilating. The poor 6 year old is alone in his wooden home.

Norman: Mami!? Papi!?

Breathing rapidly. The boy gets up from the bed and wanders slowly, with every step making a creak.

Norman: *sobs* Maaaaaa! Paaaaaa! Donde estan!?

Tears running his face. He stopped moving. Silence hovered the whole house. Then he heard a creak behind. What followed was bloodcurdling screams. He doesn't know why, but he knew he had to. The scream were so loud, that people from the church went over there and opened the door. There was no one but the boy in the house. They picked him up and took him to the church, until his parents arrived home.

 _Flash_

Mami: Tú sabes que tienes el don?

The fifteen year old Norman looked at her with confusion.

Norman: En verdad, ma? Solo porque tuvistes sueños del futuro, no significa que tengo eso.

Mami: Tu pai y yo tenemos cosas espirituales y a ti te han pasado cosas mi hijo.

Norman: Ah sí? Como cuando abuela me hizo comer caramelo de una estatua de Alipheese o cuando tenía 4 años y me guinde de las escaleras? Toda esas cosas pasaron cuando era bebé.

Mami: Ah y lo que te pasó cuando eras seis añito, no fue nada supernatural?

Norman: Dame un break, ma. Yo estaba solo en la oscuridad. Cualquier persona se iba a traumatizar en esa situación.

Mami: Bueno, sea lo que sea, las cosas pasan por una razón. Quizás ahora no lo entiendas, pero en el futuro, entenderás en tener creencia en Illias otra vez.

Norman groaned.

…

Norman regained his conscious in the middle of the hallway. He had a massive migraine and noticed that he was on the angel side, based on the designs. The fucking migraine was killing him. That's when he saw something was written on his left arm.

Norman: "RUN"? What the-

Just then, he heard the door break behind him and saw a furious Alice. He dashed down the hallway.

Norman: _FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!_

Well isn't this a familiar scene, eh?

Norman: LUKA! OPEN UP! Come on, it's Norman! Please, I don't wanna be raped, man!

Alice: There you are!

Norman: Ah shit!

Alice: You mock and humiliate me, you dare talk back to a Fateburn, and worst of all, you took the last piece piece of chocolate cake in front of my face!

Norman: I wasn't-AAgh!

Alice: I'm going to suck you dry, till your scrotums shrivel up like raisins.

Oh boy. I wonder what's going to be the pay off after like what….3 chapters?

Everything happened so fast. All Norman knows was that Alice lost his grip and something hit her. Norman got up on the floor and saw Luka in front of him with his Angel Halo.

Alice: Back off, Fake Hero! This is between him and me.

Luka: I don't know what's going on here, but I know that I owe him my life and I will protect him. And also, you're trespassing enemy territory.

Alice: Tch. I'm not leaving here, without that ass of his and I won't go easy if you stand in my way.

Luka: So be it.

Both got in their battle stance.

Norman: What the fuck is going on!

Aaaaaaand I'll end it here. Dragon Ball style. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you in the next one. Bye-bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**There's a good reason my body works that way, but it's never lupus.**

Bonjour my fellow readers. I decided to spice things up by speaking a little French. Hope you like it, because that's the only French you'll ever read from me. Now before continuing on with the story, I would like to read the comments that you, the reader, has left for the writer.

"This is certainly a great idea for a fanfiction, I can't wait to see what you do with it!"

Why thank you very much. I feel soooooo much better knowing that a person called Cancer-chan, enjoys the story. Hmmmm let's see…

"This great man keep it going".

Well person who is friends with a madman, my advice is to seek other friendship that is not unhealthy. I suggest being friends with a therapist.

"Cracky plot, but a really interesting interpretation of the MGQ world. Funnily enough, reading this it seems that if you laid off the cracky narration, this could pass as a serious fic."

S-serious fic? Serious fic… I'll be back…...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAHOHHOHOHOHHAHAHA! SERIOUS FIC! HAHAHAHAHAHhahahahahah…...Whoooo ok I'm back. Let's just get on with the serious fic, hehe.

So where did we leave off? Oh yeah. The fight. So Luka and Alice battle stanced while Norman just stood there looking like a retard, clearly confused of the situation. Before anyone could react, the two principals appeared out of nowhere and got in between of them.

Fateburn: Pardon for the intrusion, but this hunt has been disbanded.

Alice looked at her in disbelief. Luka was just as confused.

Illias: *Sigh* Luka, there's only so many times I can save that perky shota ass of yours. Luckily for you, we have a reason to be here.

At this point, Alice was becoming more frustrated.

Alice: What is this bullshit!? Did you not see everything he did to me!? I want justice, dammit!

Fateburn: *Sigh* I left you a piece of your favorite double chocolate cake at my office.

Alice's expression instantly changed to a big smile and you could also see sparkles around her.

Alice: Yay!

Fateburn: *Giggle* No matter how old you may be, you will still be the little daughter I'll always remember. *Hugs her*

Alice: *Blush* Mom! I told you not to do it in public.

She says that, but she lets it happen. Norman and Luka chuckle, witnessing her soft side but she glared at their direction and they COMICALLY whistle while looking around.

Illias: *Yawn* Can we take him to the nurse's office, already? I don't want to miss my afternoon nap.

Everyone made their way to the monster's nurse office. Norman was hopelessly clueless to the whole situation. How was he in the middle of the hallway? Who wrote on his arm? What was on that tofu? Why was Alice chasing him? These were questions that was circulating in his mind. He wanted to ask, but he decided to wait until he finds out what was wrong with him. Shirome did her usual physical check up and even did a CAT scan to check up on his brain. The whole procedure lasted for about an hour. Norman noticed that the FHK also showed up. There was a heavy silence while they were waiting for the results to come in and it made him feel uncomfortable since everyone was staring down on him. Shirome finally came with the results.

Shirome: Everything seems to be normal. The only thing he should do is exercise and eat healthier.

Norman groaned

Fateburn: Are you sure? He doesn't have any brain damage of any sort?

Shirome: Besides having that scar on his forehead and when he fell off the building, the scans don't show any sign of brain injury. If it's psychological, then I can't help you there.

Fateburn: *Sigh* Oh well. You've done all you can. Thank you for your assistance.

Shirome bowed and left to attend other patients. Norman was getting impatient.

.

Norman: Can anybody fill me in to what the fuck is going on here?

Granberia tried lunging at him, but was held back by Alma.

Granberia: You son of a bitch! How cou-

Fateburn put her hand up to shut her bitch ass up! Granberia grumbled and Fateburn bend over to get on Norman's eye level and he could see from his peripheral vision Illias shielding Luka's eye. Norman also could see her cleavage, but through sheer willpower, he kept his eyes locked with her yellow eyes.

Fateburn: Before I answer your question, answer mine. What is the last thing you remember doing?

Norman: U-ummm. *Trying so hard not to look down* This morning, I was in my classroom and once it was over, Tamamo called me over and she gave me tofu and my body felt hot and I blacked out. Next thing I know, I wake up in the middle of the hallway and I see an angry Alice and I dipped. So now we're here, with everyone for some reason glaring at me.

This man right here needs to have an award of endurance. I can safely say, that no man would've lasted as long as he did. So congratulations Norman, you've won something for once in your life. Anyways, Fateburn took a moment to process what he said and lifted herself up.

Fateburn: The event that you have described to me, didn't happen this morning. It actually occurred three weeks ago.

Norman:...Nani?

Opening: Teardrop (House M.D version)

We open up with Norman lying in his bed, thinking about everything that happened today. Wait, you want to know what happened after she did the reveal? Nothing really, after saying that, she just sent him back to his dorm to rest for the whole day and to never leave unless for extreme emergency.

Norman: Fuck man. What the fuck did I do in those three weeks? If only someone could just tell me. Oh! I know.

He grabs his phone and dials Luka's number

Norman:...Come on, pick it up. (Your call has been forwa-). Dammit.

Norman got up from his bed and paced around the room. Every minute felt like hours and while he had games to keep himself entertained, he was more concerned about why he had beef with Alice and the FHK. He kept pacing around the room and then he looked at his desk, where the Monsterpedia should be, but now it was gone. He checked the desk and found a note..

"Due to complaints, I have confiscated the Monsterpedia and it shall not be a reward on future hunts. It gave you an unfair advantage and I didn't realize the mistake. Thank you for your understanding" -Fateburn 15th

Norman sighed. He checked his drawers and one them had a composition notebook titled "Personal Research". He opened it and read an entry.

"Good thing I was awake before she coiled me. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here writing this. Seemed I was right by them having their species common traits. A kitsune has one tail that is very sensitive. Obviously, the more tail they have, the harder it is to find. The key is to observe their tail movement and to see which of the tail they use less. In my case, she lifted all her tail to wrap me, but there was one she didn't ready. In a split second, I grabbed it and she was stiff and moaning. Another thing I was curious was the whole marriage process. Kitsune's would make someone cum three times to officially get married. But what about if that said someone would make the kitsune ejaculate three times? Would the marriage still apply? I proceed to rub her tail up and down, which made her moan and squirm. With my other hand, I undress her and stimulate her vagina. After a good while, she came and I kept going, while her moans got louder. I also suckled her nipples. She came quicker the second time. I was going to keep at it, but she weakly grabbed my shirt and looked at me with teary eyes. I understood. The kitsunes are one of the very few species that still follow their traditions, while many have lost it centuries ago. And it's all thanks to Tamamo, who keeps it alive. Out of respect, I stopped and let her catch her breath, but it seems she was exhausted and passed out. I checked her E-handbook, to locate her dorm room which is 517. I redressed her and picked her up. Despite her size, she was actually heavier than she looked. Possibly her nine tails giving extra weight or could be the fact she is master of the earth element. I head to her room, put her on the bed and left to go on with my business. My research is just starting and I know I have a time limit. I need all the information I can gather for my survival.I will record on this notebook during class as to not look suspicious. This a once in a lifetime chance. I have to find the answer."

Norman was even more confused than ever. This gave him more questions than answers. Each page describes the monsters and angels with updated information. Such as their favorite place, schedules, likes and dislikes, their fetishes, etc. There pages that were blank, indicating that there are monsters that weren't recorded yet. But what baffled him was the entry at the last page.

"I wish I had more time, but I can already feel myself slipping back to where I belong. I've been having dreams lately, even though I shouldn't. There's still so many things I have yet to understand. The incident on the roof and the classroom are both keys to greater knowledge, but what exactly? I haven't slept for 3 days straight. What are these visions that I'm experiencing? I can recall one of them being about Luka and Alice working together to take down a grotesque version of Illias. Another one was a girl named Cecil, who was traveling with Alma somewhere. Then there was one about Luka on an adventure with Illias, Alice, and other people I don't recognize. It is amazing, really. We think we can figure everything out, but we're not even scratching the surface. Luka, Alice,and Illias. Everybody has a purpose, but where does that leave me?. I had that dream where mom told me I had a gift. And you know what? She was right."

…..Well shit. Norman was….you know, there's only so much I can say he was shocked.

Norman: _I don't understand. What is this shit!? This has to be someone else, but how can he have that same dream? The only other solution being me, but that can't be right. I don't remember any of this!_ *Sighs and looks at the last entry* _The incident of the roof and the classroom are both keys to greater knowledge? Hmmmmm. The roof must mean when Eliyah was chasing me down and the classroom was with Tamamo. What do both of them have in common?_

Norman was pacing the room again, trying to figure out the similarity of both incidents. After a good amount of time, he came to a conclusion.

Norman: _On both accounts, they gave something to my body, to make me hot and stiff. As a result, I lost conscious but somehow my body was still responding on its own. I guess it's some sort of sleepwalking, but there's also the fact that the second time was longer and it is as if someone else took over my body. I have to know what was the thing that they put in their weapon/tofu._

With a mission in mind, he packs his notebook and heads out to Tamamo's dorm for answers. He checked the time, which was 9:07pm. He would normally wear headphones anytime he would go anywhere, but today he didn't want to risk anything. It was a short walk anyways. I mean, her room was practically around the corner. He gave a couple knocks and waited. Waited. And waited. He knocked again….nothing. He kept knocking but alas, nothing. He was about to give up, when he heard pots crashing behind the door. He knocked the door again.

Norman: Hey Tamamo, you okay in there?

There was a moment of silence. He heard the door unlocked and it slightly opened, revealing Erubetie.

Norman: O-ohhey! Sorry for bothering you, but is Tamamo in there? I would like to ask her one quick question.

Erubetie: No.

Norman: Oh.

There was a heavy silence and she never broke her stare and this made him uncomfortable.

Norman: I'm going to take my leave, then? If you need anything, I'll be in my dorm.

He awkwardly made his way back to his door, with Erubetie still staring at him. He opened his door and did not expect to see Eliyah sitting on the couch, watching T.V. She looked at him nonchalantly.

Eliyah: Hello Master. How was your day?

Norman: *Sits next to her* Can you please drop the whole master thing. I told you to live your life normally and why are still here? Don't you have your own dorm?

Eliyah: Because I'm your slave. I have to live where my ma- YOU reside. Also, you were gone for a long time too. It was very peaceful here. Until your arrival that is.

She had a shit eating grin that Norman remembers all too well.

Norman: *Sigh* ANYWAYS, I came here to know what exactly did you put on your darts last hunt?

Eliyah: Hmmmmm….That's a family secret~

Norman was getting really sick and tired of this secrecy shit going on. How in the fuck was he suppose to fix the problems he made, if no one can tell him what he did. At this moment, someone on the intercom called them out.

Amira: Can Norman and Eliyah, please come over to the Monster Lord's office?

They both looked at each other, curious as to why they've been called to the office. As they were making their way, he had mixed reactions to the students they came across. The males would cheer as he walked by. Giving him high-fives, pat on the back, and promising to sell his girlfriend. I don't know about that last one. I mean who wants a boring human girlfriend, when you got better shit going on with monsters…..Oh wait this was suppose to be his thoughts. Ah fuck it. I'm to lazy to care anymore. The females however, glared at him, hissed, and one of the even smacked his ass. Though it could've been Eliyah fucking with him. Oh I know who did it, I just want you to take it as you will. They finally arrived to the office and in the room waiting was Fateburn, Alice, Amira, Luka and Illias.

Fateburn: Now that everyone is here, I can enlighten you all with the situation at hand. I'm pretty sure some of you have come to a certain conclusion as to why Norman acted the way he did.

Everyone looked at Norman. Some with confusion, others in anger.

Ok so this is the part where Fateburn explains the events that happened in the three weeks that has been building since the beginning of the chapter, but because I don't want to bore you all with the details, I'll just give you a summary. You'll thank me later. So what happens is that after the incident with Tamamo, Norman has been observing(stalking) the monsters and angels of their privacy and taking notes of their activities with his "personal research". He would also involve himself in hunts that he wasn't part of and exploit the monster's weakness to 's why he was popular and infamous at the same time, if that's even possible. Oh and he kinda, sorta recorded Alma and Granberia having sex in Granberia's dorm, while he was trapped in the closet. Sooo yeah. He did a good amount of fucked up thing and everyone is reasonably pissed. She also goes on that his body reacts differently when injected with aphrodisiac. Upon injection, the aphrodisiac takes effect, however instead of rushing the blood to his penis, it goes to his brain and enhances his senses instead. The reasons for this is still unknown, but I bet you it's bullshit. Like every single Shonen anime that exists.

Once Fateburn finished, everyone was still processing what they've just heard and still couldn't believe it. Except for Illias, who was bored the whole time. The ever so lovely Amira gave her two cents on the matter.

Amira: I mean, it is really strange that aphrodisiac doesn't affect you, but that means you turn into like a super human! Come on! Inject him with some.

Norman: Really?

Alice: The problem with that is the effects can be unpredictable. There is also the matter in the amount and if constant use would endanger his life.

Norman: Well however it works doesn't matter to me. What matters is that this will clear my name and it was all just a big misunderstanding.

Eliyah: Not like it would make a difference. Even if you were under the influence, you did humiliate them in front of everyone during the hunts. I believe it was the spider queen that you made her cum the most.

Norman: I did!?

Luka: Ten times to be exact. You were fingering her spinneret till she passed out. I've never seen such finger-fucking in my life.

Fateburn: Sorry to ruin your conversation, but could you all please excuse yourselves? I'd like to privately talk to Norman.

Everyone did what they were told and it was Norman and Fateburn alone.

Fateburn: *Giggle* So, I assume you took the news well?

Norman: I mean, I still don't understand it, but I feel better knowing what happened. Cause seriously, I was going insane with this whole situation. Also, you tend to giggle a lot. I know it may not mean anything, but I guess pointing out the small things is what I do.

Fateburn didn't reply. She just sat there, smiling at him. MENACINGLY. Which made him a little uneasy.

Fateburn: *Gets up* You know, Illias and I have watched over the students here over the past decades. Since 1972 to be precise. Thanks to this academy, the prejudice between monsters and humans has dropped dramatically and it seemed we have reached our goal of eliminating said prejudice. *Sigh* But after a while, the hunts became rather…..boring, for lack of a better word. The males wouldn't put up of a fight and immediately surrender. The hunt became just another way to pass the time and for others to lose their virginity. *Gets closer to him* On the other hand, you and Luka had goals that wasn't related to sex. You both didn't want to lose and actually fought back. When you slammed Eliyah to the floor and heard the crowd cheering, I got so turned on, that Illias had to satisfy my needs for three whole days straight.

Norman: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Holy shit! Hahaha! I-hehe. I can't. *snickers*

They both laughed their asses off.

Fateburn: Ohohoho! This is exactly why it will be an interesting year! You and Luka have given us great hunts and males are actually given the monsters and angels a challenge. I would like to formally thank you for bringing the spirit of the hunt again.

Norman: Uh no problem. I'm sure anyone would've done it eventually.

Norman wasn't used to getting compliment, because he is a faggot that way and people rarely gave him compliments. Fateburn took notice of this.

Fateburn: Well, if you ever need guidance and other frustrations taken care of, my office is always open. Also, before I forget.

She tosses a capsule at him. He catches it.

Norman: Viagra?

Fateburn: Just in case, ok? *winks*

Norman had no clue what she meant by that, but if the theory holds up, he's going to keep it just in case. He got out of the office and the hallway was empty. It was 11pm so most people are sleeping and night school started a while ago. He took this chance to look through his phone.

Norman: Holy shit. I did record it. I know what I'm doing, when I get to the dorm.

He went back to his dorm and masterbated about 3 times in a row. I will never understand him, when there are people who are willing to give him the pussy. Such mystery will never be solved.

And with that, I will end it here. I know it's been awhile since the writer updated, but he's such a BUSY guy. Don't worry though, there will be a hunt next chapter and it will be a surprise guest. One that I'm sure you won't expect. It will be halloween themed, but knowing the writer, I wouldn't be surprised if it was out during christmas. This has been MGQWTVWINN and I'll see you hopefully, on the next one.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't know about you, but I'll do anything for Persona 5**

Doo doodoo doo doooooo. Hm? Oh! He's finally writing a new chapter!? How many months has it been? Ah it doesn't matter to me. For some peculiar reason, I am feeling very happy. I know nothing ca-

Norman: Yo Luka! You better hurry up or I'm gonna smash that perky shota ass of yours!

…...Is it too much to ask for some sense of peace for one chapter. Was I Hitler in the past life to deserve such fate!?...No matter. I have a job the he assigned me and I sadly have to fulfill that roll.

Salutations my fellow reader! Welcome finally in this chapter of this glorious piece of work. Now you may be asking yourselves "Hey entity that has no specific gender but I will use male terms to make it easier, why did it take so long to release a chapter." To which I say, he couldn't think of his Halloween special, so fortunately, he dropped it. So all that hype, for nothing. Now this chapter takes place unspecified days before Valentine's day. That means a lot has happened since last chapter, which he'll write in later chapter. If that sounds convoluted and confusing, that's because it is, but do not worry, for it is my "job" to keep you all updated.

We see Norman, Luka, and Eliyah are all having their breakfast in the cafeteria. Norman had scrambled eggs with toast and bacon on the side. Eliyah was eating her blueberry pancakes, while reading the school newspaper. Luka had an omelette and an OJ on the side.

Norman: *Looks around* Hmmm….Where's Jeffrey? He should've been here by now. *Shrugs* Oh well. Hehehe. I can't wait for Valentine's! That's when Persona 5 comes out, bb! That's my Valentine haha!

Eliyah rolls her eyes. Norman looks at Luka and notices the horror written across all over his face and his body was trembling.

Luka: Valentine's day. I completely forgot about it. Oh nononononono!

Norman: Woah, Luka! What's gotten into you!?

Eliyah: *Lowers her newspaper* Hmmm? You don't know? Valentine's day is when all monsters and angels rape as many males as possible. If even one male doesn't get raped, all males automatically wins. Think of the purge and you'll have an idea. Even though it's not a species war, they all make it a contest on who fucked the most. *Smile* While normally, they give notifications to people if they want to participate, Heroes join automatically.

Time seemed to slow for Norman as he was trying to process that exposition for himself, but mostly for the reader.

Norman: _No way. It's already hard enough with one or two. But the whole school!? Not to mention my Persona 5!_ Wait a minute! *Looks at Eliyah* We have Chris-chan! They all would rather starve than to ever touch that guy.

Eliyah: *Puts down the newspaper* Listen. You don't know what kind of desperate people there are, so don't take your chances. Plus, he sadly considers himself as a female, so that's not going to fly. Also *Gets close to his face*you should be more worried about the enemies you've created. *Glances around the room* You don't have the best reputation around here and let's just say, some of them are hunting you exclusively.

She proceed to go back to her spot and resumes reading the newspaper, leaving our zero still stunned about the situation he's been involved in. Norman took this opportunity to check his surrounding. He noticed there were less males than usual in the cafeteria. Probably left to avoid the event.

Norman: _That's also why Jeffrey probably didn't come for breakfast. Even though he's a hero, I wouldn't be surprised if he spread his ass to get out of here. *_ Sigh* This is bad. *Gets up* I'm going to my dorm and…

He just left them there at the table. Not even saying goodbye! I hope he gets raped during Valentine's. That'd certainly would make anyone's days. Well, mine's anyway. As he was walking down the hallway, he heard someone sobbing in the boys bathroom. Curiosity took the better of him and he entered. The bathroom looks like a typically school bathroom, except cleaner and fancier. Once in, looked around and found one of the stalls was occupied, which is where the noise was coming from.

Stall boy: *Sniff* How could I, Jefferson Prinklenight, become trapped in such a predicament!? *Cries*

Norman: *Rolls eyes* _I know that English accent from anywhere._

Norman entered a stall next to Jefferson, climb on the toilet and lo and behold, there he was, sitting on the the toilet, crying like a baby. I think now is the perfect time to describe him. He had short blonde hair, with green emerald eyes. He's 6'1 making him the tallest human in the group. As Norman puts it and I quote " Whitest motherfucker I've ever seen, that makes Snow White look tan in comparison". Don't question it. Let's just move along and keep our sanity. Basically, a mixture of Byakuya Togami and Slender man. Nice imagery there. This is why he failed English. Norman and Jefferson met through some shenanigans involving a sexual marriage with the Mermaid princess. Somehow they both made it out alive and with their virginity intact. Oh, he also join the angels, which means he's wearing his white uniform.

Norman: Penny for a thought?

Jefferson looked up fast and quickly covered himself.

Jefferson: Sir Norman!? Do you know it's rude to intrude on a gentleman's privacy!?

Norman: *Rolls eyes* Please. I'm not gay about it and even if I was, you'd be the 4th guy I'd fuck. Anyways, I thought you'd be gone by now, since Valentine's day is coming up.

Jefferson: Yes. I had called ahead of time to bring me a limo, before such events. But alas as you perceive. *points at the empty roll* I am out of toilet paper.

Norman rolled his eyes for the third fucking time. Grabbed the toilet paper from the stall he was in and tossed it to Jefferson.

Jefferson: Thank you! You and sir Luka are always there when I need you.

Norman: *Sigh* Yea yea.

After some time Jeff and Norman resumed their trip to the dorms.

Jefferson: What are you going to do for Valentine's?

Norman just kept walking without making eye contact.

Norman: To be honest, no fucking clue. We have no way of declining, so we just have to somehow survive that day.

Jefferson: I'm sure we'll find a way. While our odds may not be in our favor, there's still that small chance that we can make it.

Norman: *Looks at him and smiles* You know, for someone who was planning to running away, it sounds weird when you say it.

Jefferson: W-well, if there's another way to get out of this mess, I'll take it.

Norman: *Shrugs* I would've done the same, if I was as privileged as you. *Grins*

Jefferson pouts but keeps his mouth shut. See, Jeff's title is the Privileged Hero. He's has been going throughout his life relying on his status and parent's wealth. He would've been fine, if it wasn't for that mermaid incident, which he realized how useless his existence is. I'm sorry. That was very rude of me. Let me rephrase that. His futile existence has no meaning. That's better. Since then, he's been wasting his time with the crew of unfortunate Heros, as the school calls them. Pretty fitting, if I do say so myself. The school is practically doing my job. They both go their separate ways once they reached the 5th floor and Norman stops when he noticed someone was in front of the door to his dorm. It was Alice, but she was in her human form.

Norman: *Smile* You know you don't look much different as a human, right?

Alice: *Stare*

Norman: *Sigh* All right. Just let me get the door.

Norman opened the door and let Alice in. Once inside, they both made their to the kitchen, where Alice was helping herself in his fridge. Norman was sitting on the dining table, waiting for her to finish bringing a bunch of food that Luka made for him.

Norman: Any reason you're here?

Alice: *Cleans herself with a napkin* You know about the event that's coming up, right?

Norman: *Groan* I've been told about what happens on that day.

Alice: *Nods* Very good. Saves me time from explaining. Now I'm confident you already know that your chances of surviving said day it's close to zero.*Takes a bite out of the pudding* Now I'm going to make an offer you can't refuse.

Norman: Hmph. Really now?

Alice: Very serious *swallow*. I can make some arrangements to take you out of this event and send you somewhere safe.

Norman didn't answer immediately and was looking at her while she took another bite of the pudding.

Norman: So what's the catch? I've seen enough movies to know there's always a catch.

Alice: *Looks directly to his eyes* You have to sexually please the FHK for the whole day.

Norman: *Leans back and crosses his arms* What? You're not included in the package?

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room.

Norman: *Sigh and scratches his head* Dammit. So basically get fucked by the entire school or get fucked by a handful, but powerful beings. Those are not really good choices you've given me…..Any chance Luka and Jeffrey can be included?

Alice: Hmmmmm, I believe it can be arranged. *Stares*

Norman: What?

Alice: *Blushes*

Norman for some reason freaks out and starts to make a run for it, but is caught by her tail and she drags him to his room.

Norman: No please! Anything but that! I'll do anything! JUST HAVE MERCY!

Ah yes. The vore session. It boggles me how someone could have a fetish of being literally inside. You see, Alice is one of the few monsters that can perform vore legally. It's because no one dies during these sessions and you have to get a license for it. How one can get a vore license It's beyond me. Now what makes it bad in Norman's case, the reason she gets away with this, it is because Alice and Norman are married. Politically, as a matter in fact. Alice's mom thought it was a good idea to marry them in order for the world to see that a human and a Monster Lord can have a healthy relationship. But as you can see…..

Half of Norman's body is already swallowed by the end of her tail.

Norman: *Struggling* Dear Lord, why did you put me in such a predicament!?

Alice: *Giggle* You know, Ahh~ the more you struggle, Ahh~ the more it feels good.

Yea this is a sign of a healthy relationship…...Wait? Is that it? Huh, well this was certainly a short chapter. It was more of an update. So thank you for reading this story. Now for the next chapter, whenever he feels like doing it, will be up some time. Look I don't keep tabs on what he does on his free time. Not my business. See you on the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

…...

No time for intros! Shit is about to go down.

Norman, Jefferson, Luka, Chris, Eliyah and Alice are all gathered in Norman's dorm and his living room wall is covered with the map of the whole school and pictures of possible predators.

Norman: Ok. We have 24 hours before Valentine's day. So we need to have a game plan to survive the event. We only need one male to survive, but we ALL have to play our part, to keep each other alive. Right over here, we have our possible monsters that will hunt us exclusively. I put the Spider Queen there. She still has beef with me after I fingered her 10 times during a hunt. I also put the FHK there. Alice won't tell me if they're joining, but better be prepared for their encounter. I also see the Mermaid Princess. I think that's you, Jeffrey. I doubt she can do anything, unless you're stupid enough to get close to a large pool of water. Illias…..Luka. Weeeeell….Just don't get caught? I don't know what else to tell you, buddy. When the goddess herself wants to hunt you down, I don't think there's any chance for you there. Questions? *Jefferson raised his hand* Yes, Jeffrey?

Jefferson: Yes. Um...I would like to know why they are here? *Points at the girls* Would it be wise to come up with a plan in front of them, when they are going to be our enemies tomorrow?

Alice: I'm not going to participate.

Eliyah: Do I look like I give a fuck?

Eliyah proceeds to keep playing Final Fantasy 10 on Norman's PS Vita and Alice continues to eat all of their snacks that Luka brought for all of them.

Norman: There's your answer. Now! *Points at the bottom left of the wall* These are our 3 options at the moment. If you got anymore, let me know. The first one is just to give up and accept our fate. We just let it happen and not even delay the inevitable.

Christine Weston Chandler: i vote for dat since its the only time i get some china

Everyone looks at…...her? Dear Illias, this obese, sexual chimera is only there, because they are the only ones that can tolerate him. I'm not even going how he/she looks likes. Look it up yourself and witness the horror. Only thing I'm going to describe is that he joined the angels which its uniform is white and because the chimera considers to be a women…...I don't want to think about it.

Norman: *Sigh* Only you man. Anyways, our second option is to accept Alice's deal and pleasure the FHK for the entirety of the day. Now, these are THE fucking legendary monsters, one of them being part of the Six Ancestors. When she meant the whole day, I think she means EVERY SINGLE SECOND OF FUCKING. Just know that in these first two options, our anal virginity will likely be taken.

Jefferson and Luka shiver at the thought.

Norman: Last one. We fucking do it live and try to survive the event. This will be tough and I will not lie, chances are pretty low, but we've been through worse! Have we not already proven to the academy, what we're capable off? And if we pull this off, every student and teacher, will finally look at us at a different light!

Jefferson: Yea….I choose to accept Alice's deal.

Christine Weston Chandler: oooooh sweet alison is so nice and con-cons-considerate.

Norman: WHAT!? Are you serious!?

Jefferson: Sir Norman. We've been through many trials that would put us in history books in the near future. But the fact of the matter is…..There is no way out of this one. If I am going to lose my bum, at least it will be with the FHK. It's not everyday a man can fornicate with them and maybe live to tell the tale. *Stands up and puts his hand on Norman's shoulder* Please accept lady Alice's offer. At least they won't harm you in any way, because you are part of their family. I can't fathom the thought of what lady Webster might do to you if you get caught by her or worse, if you have to deal with the FHK at once!...We had a good run and I think it is about time to become men.

Norman didn't say and Jefferson took this silence and exited the door, with the sexual chimera following him. Alice slithered to Norman side.

Alice: There will be a ride coming to pick us up at 6pm sharp. Pack whatever you want to take for the trip, but don't worry about clothes, since we'll provide it….If you're not there by 6, then the deal is broken and the FHK will participate the hunt and will target you exclusively…...Goodbye.

She exited his dorm. Luka stood up, but did not say anything and left. There was only Norman and Eliyah left and he did not know what to do anymore. Eliyah saw him with a look of desperation on his face and felt a little sorry.

Eliyah: *Puts the Vita down* Hey Norman…..ummm. I hope you...do good in the event! And uuuhhh I will be there supporting you to the end.

Norman looked and laughed very loud and long.

Norman: The fuck was that!? Is that how you make someone feel better? Hahaha!

Eliyah: *Pouts* Well EXCUSE me for trying to cheer you up. I'm not used to giving encouraging words, like you do. I can belittle easy, but encouraging someone? I leave that to you. As a slave, it's my job to keep my master happy at all times.

Norman: I'm also glad to have a friend like you.

They both had a hearty laughed.

Norman:...Thanks.

Eliyah:...So what are you going to do?

Norman: *Sigh and scratches head* No clue. I want to go out there and survive, but thinking about it, I don't think it's even possible. And everyone one pretty much chose to go with Alice. Rrragh!

Eliyah:...You know you could….order me to….you know.

Norman: I'm not going to do that. We all know your heart belongs to someone else. I'm not that kind of person.

Eliyah: *Slams the table* ARE YOU SERIOUS!? I am willing to give you a chance to have sex with me! What kind of man would reject that!? I know you're sexually open, masturbate practically 3-4 times a day and yet when someone is wants to have sex with you, you shut them down! You're the one that taught me that there is a difference between love and sex! Nothing pisses me off more than someone who doesn't do what they preach.

She makes her way to her bedroom and slams it shut. Leaving him alone.

Norman:...Fuck…..

…...Well damn. There sure was a lot of epilepsy in this chapter huh? I can't think of anything funny right now, so I'll see you in the next one.


	8. Chapter 8888888888

Monster Girl Quest: Fight or be raped! Part 1

You know, I'm actually concerned for Norman. I don't know why, but I guess narrating him grew on me. You know what else can grow on anyone? Cancer. I actually want to see what this cancer will turn out and maybe I can finally die. Just kidding. I can never die. I know the purpose of my existence, so at least I'm getting some enjoyment now and I hope they survive. Except for Chris. I hope that chimera dies by a falling piano or something ironic like that.

We see Norman outside waiting for the ride to come. He had a backpack and was wearing his casual clothes. A simple white t-shirt, short black jeans and black converse. He took out his phone to look at the time.

Norman: Where the hell are they? It's already 5:55.

He taps his foot in frustration. No matter what the situation may be, he hates it whenever something is late.

Alice: You actually came!?

He turned around to see Alice in her human form, wearing her school uniform.

Alice: I almost could not believe it. Not like it matters. No one is coming. Luka and Jefferson cancelled the plan and I assumed you were not coming anyways. I did not expect you to actually accept the offer, but you did it because it was the lesser evil, am I wrong?

Norman: You know me so well. It's almost as if we're married or something.

Alice: I don't think that has to do with anything.

Norman: Oh really? Then you just wear the wedding ring cause it looks pretty, right?

Alice: *Looks away* Hmph. It's for political reasons, honey.

Norman: Hahaha! All right, babe. *Sigh* But seriously, why would they decline the offer? They all seemed like they would follow through.

Alice: Trust me, I was surprised too. Jefferson texted me saying that as much as he wants to avoid the event, he will be with his leader to the end. Earlier today, Luka approached me and wanted to decline personally.

Norman: And then you fucked him.

Alice:...

Norman: Seriously, sometimes I wonder if that guy likes being dominated.

Alice: You're missing the point! Don't you see they are willing to go down with you!? I imagine the disappointment if they see you here.

Norman:...Seems I've been disappointing everyone lately. *Sigh* I'm no leader. I've been a nobody for the most part of my life. Ever since I signed up to this school, it's as if I became the center of attention to the world. What with all the shit that's been going on recently. Before, no one would glance at my direction. Now I'm the first guy that they go to for any of their sexual problems. Your mom and the FHK took interest in me almost immediately. I won the hunts by the the skin of my teeth! You could argue I'm lucky, but there's only so much you can call it luck….I accepted that I was going to be the comic relief that no one took seriously. I accepted that I wasn't going to have sex or be with a partner. And don't get me wrong, just because I accepted my lonely life, that doesn't mean I gave up. It just meant I could live my whole life without it….I'm not a leader. *Eyes water* Situations on top of another just happened to make me look that way. This is why I didn't want anyone to depend on me. Whenever I do something wrong or people expect too much of me, I'm afraid of disappointing them. *Tears running* Damnit!

He turned his back from Alice and started wiping his ever flowing tears. He hates to cry in front of anyone, because he thinks it makes him look weak. Alice walked over to him and put her arms around him. He hugged back and cried on her shoulder. After a good while, they both broke the hug.

Alice: Feeling better?

Norman: *Sniff* Y-yea. *Deep breaths* Wooo! I feel lighter now!

Alice: *Smile* Good to hear…..Do you regret coming here?

Norman: Of course not! I got to meet lots of cool people, like you and Luka. I may have said all those things, but you guys are not the mistake.

Alice: *Smile and blush* So what's your next plan?

Norman: Simple. Win tomorrow's event and show everyone what we're made off!

He looks at her with full determination and hugs her tightly. Surprising Alice.

Norman: Thank you Alice. I'm really glad I got forced to marry you, out of the many possibilities of the universe.

Alice: *Giggles and hugs back* I'm also glad to meet you in this universe as well. Now go wash your face. You have a big day tomorrow.

Norman nods and they both walk together inside the academy.

Opening: Iris-The Goo Goo Dolls

This is it. This is what the build up of the last two chapters was for. Is it uncharacteristic of me to takes this seriously?...Perhaps. Am I a narrative entity, whose only purpose was to narrate only this fanfiction, never to be read again? That thought actually scares me. I don't know why he's humanizing me and making me this self aware…..Makes one question free will. Norman himself doesn't have free will. He is just a fictional character, in a fictional world, with copyrighted content used to make not even an original story! When one puts it that way, it doesn't matter if he wins or lose. None of it does…..What's the point?...Simple really. To entertain. And entertainment I shall give. I think this monologue has gone long enough. This is his story. I'm going to narrate the shit out of this!

It's 6:00a.m. and Norman is already dressed in his school uniform. The event starts at 8:00a.m. in the gymnasium. He's just sitting in his kitchen, drinking his black coffee. He hasn't heard from his boys since yesterday and he's worried about them.

Eliyah: So, this is it?

He looked up and saw her leaning on the wall, with only her white bra and panty. Norman was used to it, though. I mean, he has seen lots of naked people throughout the year. Including Chris, sadly.

Norman: *Smile* Yea. Pfffft.

Eliyah:...I want to apologize for my behavior yesterday. It was wrong of me to push it, even though everything I said is true.

Norman: *Snicker* It's fine. To be honest, if you weren't locked in the guest room, I would've taken your offer.

Eliyah: Huh?

Norman: Hmmmm. I guess the reason I didn't want to have sex, despite my sexual drive, it's because….I was afraid to give up the only thing pure about myself.

Eliyah still didn't get what he meant.

Norman: *Sigh* Virginity. Pretty stupid, huh. It's such a vague word, that it has lost all meaning nowadays. It can be used for anything, but most people use it for purity. Untainted by the world. *Sip* While a majority use it as not having penetrated sex, some consider masturbation as losing it, since you've lost your innocence. Other don't consider losing it, unless you creampie or get creampied. Weird, I know. I guess what I'm getting at, is I was avoiding sex, to keep my virginity. Which is nothing, to be honest. I mean, who cares if you're a virgin anyways? I would be smashing you right here, right now, but I need to conserve all the energy in both my body and spirit for today. And yes, I actually did my research. Legal age is 12 for elves. Found that out yesterday.

Eliyah: Would it had made a difference if you know sooner?

Norman: Hmmmmm. Naaaaaah.

Eliyah: So you're finally going to become a man?

Norman: *Chugs down the coffee* Aaaaa! *Cough and clears throat* Pretty much. That's if I survive though. Can't make it easy for them. Ehehehe….heh…*Sigh*. *Gets up and washes his cup*

Eliyah: I don't know about you humans, but us monsters, we take our first time very seriously. That's why we make it count. We find the right person and afterwards it doesn't matter. For me anyways.

Norman: *Looks at her and smile* I'm very glad then you found someone…..Well. Time for me to head out.

He went up to Eliyah and hugged her.

Norman: Hope everything works out for you.

Eliyah: *Tears running* You better not lose. If you don't protect Luka, I will never forgive you.

Norman: *Giggle* I will sacrifice my ass for him, Jeffrey and weirdly enough, Chris.

They both laughed. Norman gave a quick kiss on her lips and left the dorm. Along the way, he saw lots of monster, heading to the same place. They were looking at him with all kinds of expressions. None of them good.

?: Ohohoho~ For a moment, I was worried you would never come.

Norman looked up and saw something coming down on him. He jumped out of the way and he already knew who it was. Elise Webster, the Spider Queen. She had her 6 red eyes focusing on him. Let me describe her real quick, She had short black hair. Her breast are Double D's, pale skin, and her bottom half is that of a Black Widow. Oh and she's 8'3. Tall bitch to boot. People were already starting to group around them.

Norman: *Giggle* I fucked you up the first time. What makes you think you can succeed again?

Elise: Don't be so full of yourself. I simply underestimated you and while it's hard to admit it, this time I won't merciful. I will do everything in my power to make you suffer, like you did to me. *Gets closer to him* As soon as the hunt starts, every single second of it, I will not stop until I find you. *Giggle* I hope you're ready for me~

Everyone gave her space and resumed going to their destination. Norman did the same and eventually made it to the gym. There was a special room at the back of the gym, where the males reside. When he went inside, he was introduced by himself!? The room was full of Normans!

Norman #67: Hey everyone! Our boi is here!

All the Normans surround the real one.

Norman: WHAT THE FUCK WAS IN MY COFFEE!?

Everyone laughs.

Norman #25: Don't worry, sir Norman. It's me! Jefferson Prinklenight. At your service.

Norman: What. The. Fuck. Is. Going. On.

Norman #1094: Henry here. Luka came up with this ingenious plan. You , Luka and Jefferson are big targets and both sides want to rape you guys as soon as the hunt starts.

Norman #451: Imma be real with y'all. You gentleman stick out more, than my fiancee trying to square dance with mah family doin the whoot nanny.

Norman #999: AhaHaaaHhhaAkahhaaaA! *Sharpens his knives* Yeeeeers! IUgh! *Pinches nipples* YEs! YES! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!

Norman #27: So he came up with a plan to give us all potions that can turn all of us into you. To confuse the enemy.

Norman: Why me, though?

Norman #42: You the type of nigga, that can act anyway you want and no one would question it.

Norman #25: The only consequence, is that we lose the illusion by sexual intercourse.

Norman #11: Not like it matters. In fact, that would waste their time trying to make us ejaculate.

Norman #69: Also. *Taps his right ear* Try it.

Norman places two fingers on his right ear.

 _BRING BRING_

 _WIIIIING_

Norman #69: _Do you copy?_

Norman: _What the fuck!? I can hear you in my mind!_

Norman #69: _*Giggle* These are nanomachines that are implanted in your ear bone. Only you and whoever you're receiving the signal from, can hear this. I requested Eliyah to implant the nanomachines through your rectum while you were asleep, to let the nanomachines travel all the way up to your ear. Don't worry. All of us had to go through the same process._

Norman #96: _A shame it was short, though._

 _WOOONG_

Norman removed his fingers.

Norman #69: You're the only one that can receive our signals. It's up to you to give us orders and locations to cover you.

Norman #126: That's right, Leader! We'll protect you and your virginity!

Norman #256: Ey, Boss. How bout after this, we all go for some bowling?

Everyone agreed to that idea. Norman was too shocked about the pressure and responsibility everyone has put on him.

Norman: Hold on. *Looks around* Where's Luka?

Norman #33: He's somewhere around here. You'll eventually find him.

Norman #5: Look alive, people! The show is about to start! Our main objective is to survive this 24 hour event. Use any means necessary to keep them from any sexual activity. But don't try and kill anyone. I'm looking at you #999.

Norman #999: RrraaAgh! *Backflips* Fiorgaaaaaaa aaTaTaaaabh!

I giant plasma screen T.V. appears in the room and it turned on revealing Illias and Fateburn at the gym, with a crowd of angels and monsters in the background.

Fateburn: Good morning and happy Valentine's, everyone!

Illias: Who's ready for some law free rape!?

Everyone cheers.

Fateburn: Let me go over the situation. Every three hour, higher ranks of monsters and angels will join the hunt. The higher you are, the later you'll participate. This is to give everyone a fair chance. There are no rules, except killing of course. Let the hunt begin!

…..Illias damnit! What a fucking cliffhanger! I swear to her, that the next chapter better be right around the corner! Till the next one.


	9. Chapter EXTRA

Alice/Norman: You want us to what!?

They were both at the Monster Lord's office, where the principal gave them the most exciting news.

Fateburn: I want both of you to get married. Was I not clear the first time?

Alice: But mom, why did it have to be him of all people!?

Norman: Yea I agree. Was there no one more fitting for her? Like sayyy…...a certain purple haired individual?

Fateburn: *Sigh* Trust me. I've been arranging this whole event for about two weeks now. Luka was the main person I chose for my daughter. Being the ancestor of the Legendary Hero and the daughter of the Monster Lord, would have broken the thin barrier between monster and human. But at the last second, Illias refused the proposal of Luka being involved. It truly brought my spirits down. Alice was so excited for it too.

Alice: *Blush* Stop! You didn't need to say that!

Norman: _So she likes him? Then again, there's something about him that makes him oddly…..attractive?_

Fateburn: I tried to find a replacement of a noble background, but none of them seemed to fit the bill. That's when you crossed my mind and it clicked. The Fallen Hero and the Monster Lord. If we show the world that an everyday man can handle my daughter, then my plan will be accomplished.

Norman looked at Alice and she was glaring at him.

Norman: Are you sure this is a good idea? I don't have the best reputation in the monster community.

Fateburn: True. A survey has been distributed to see how many monster support you. Only five percent support you and eighty percent despise you. You even managed for Alma to have a grudge on you, which I never thought was possible. However, you have support from most males and because of your success from your first day, the hunts have been more entertaining this year. Here are your rings.

She handed the diamond rings to Norman and Alice.

Norman: But wait, doesn't this break the Fateburn's marriage policies? 1. The man has to be stronger than the female or if the man is weak, then they will have to be weak themselves and step down their status. 2. The man has to be willing to marry the female.

They both looked at him with a shocked expression.

Fateburn: Only people of the Fateburn family know of that rule. How did you know that?

Norman: _How did I know that?_ *Scratches head* I don't know. It just came out of my mouth.

Fateburn: Hmmmmm. *Giggle* This just got more interesting. To answer your question, I'm just trying to change our tradition a little is all. *Clap* All right. Out with both of you. Mommy is a busy lady and remember you are both the future of your own kind. *Grin*

Norman and Alice were kicked out of her office and after a moment of awkward silence, they both went their separate ways.

Norman: *Examines the ring* _I wonder how Luka and Jeffrey will react to the news. Feels wrong though. I don't know why, but I feel it should have been Luka instead. Damn that Illias and her obsession with him. *_ Puts ring in pocket*

He went his way until something bashed on the back of his head and he fell unconscious.

….

Sylph: Luka. Touch my boob.

Luka:...Why?

Sylph: Just touch my boob!

Luka proceeds to touch the statue's boob.

Sylph: HAHAHA! I can't believe you actually did it!

Luka: Y-You told me to do it!

Gnome:...

Luka: _She's clearly getting annoyed._ Anyways, I'm going to head back to the camp. See you later.

I should try NG+ when I get the chance.

….

Norman was regaining conscious but everything was dark.

Norman: Mmngh! _What the hell is going on!? I can't move!? Fuckfuckfuckfuck! *_ Deep breaths* _Okokok. Time to access the situation. I can't see and my mouth is covered, so I'm blindfolded and they used duct tape. I'm in a sitting position on a chair, but I can't move my arms or legs cause tape I guess? I feel slightly cold so they took of my shirt but thankfully kept my pants….I hear nothing. Could mean no one's here yet or they're watching me silently. *Shiver*_

Something slimy was touching his shoulders.

Norman: MMNMMGH!?

Seductive stranger: You're finally awake~.

Norman: _That voice…_

She took off the blindfold and sure enough, it was the last people he wanted to ever see.

Norman: _The Four Heavenly Knights. Of course._

They were all wearing the girl school uniform. Alma, Granberia and Tamamo were in front of him, while Erubetie was behind. Explaining the slime touch.

Alma: *Gets close to his face* You know, with more than half of the academy hating your guts, I thought you would be more cautious of your surrounding. Because *Unbuttons his pants* you may never know who's lurking.

She swiftly removes his pants and drops them near Tamamo. The ring fell off and Tamamo picks it up. She becomes pale.

Tamamo: Stop!

Alma: What is it, Tammy? We're getting to the good part~.

Tamamo: Remove the tape from his mouth.

In a split second, she removed the tape covering his mouth.

Norman: AAAAAAAAAOUCH!

Tamamo: How did you get this ring?

Norman: *Gasp and gulp* T-The principal g-gave it to me.

Granberia: I don't get it. What does it matter?

Tamamo: *Groan* This is bad. Knock him out.

Norman: Waitwait I do-Ack!

…

Dude! I just learned something new about myself. I fap to monstergirls!

 _Oh no. Did you play the game too?_

What game?

 _You don't know? It's a really interesting game called…._

… _.._

Norman: Urgh…

He wakes up at the nurse's office.

Shirome: You seem to be living to your title.

He turns and sees Shirome stare at him with the usual blank look on her face.

Norman: *Groan* How did I get here?

Shirome: Amira found you unconscious on one of the classroom. She thought you were raped and called her friends to help carry you all the way here. Your clothes are next to you and if you feel there is something wrong, let me know.

Norman: Thank you, Miss Artiste.

She gave a light bow and excused herself to the other patients. He put on his clothes and checked if anything was missing. He took out the ring and put it on his ring finger. After stretching, he excused himself and made his way to his dorm.

Luckily no one was there and proceeds to go to his room and jump on his bed.

Norman: *Sigh* I just want to sleep for a whole week.

Just then, there was a sudden noise coming from his closet. He cautiously went and opened it. It was Alice and Luka naked and clearly having sex….in his closet.

Norman: Look. It's been a long day and I just want to sleep. I'm going to the guest room.

He went to the guest room and knocked the fuck out.


	10. Can I get 25 EXTRAS?

**Double standards can be 25 sometimes.**

I remember that day like it was yesterday. The day when a good friend of mine was assaulted mercilessly by the Four Heavenly Knights. Life can be cruel sometimes.

It was 8am and I was in my dorm, preparing myself for today's class. I did my daily prayer, wishing for the wellbeing of everyone and myself, made breakfast and prepared my book bag. There was a knock on my door and it was my dear friend.

Norman: Yo Ruka! Let me in real quick.

He squeezed himself in my dorm to hide from Valkyrie. See, in our Academy, there are two sides a human male can choose. Angels and Monsters. If anyone steps in their opposing territory, a hunt will be initiated until they are back to where they belong or they get caught and...well I don't need to go in that detail.

Luka: *Closes door* You know, if you keep sneaking here without a pass, you'll eventually get caught.

Norman: Hahaha! Don't worry man. I practically know Valkyrie's routine. 'Sides it's fun doing something illegal. I felt like Snake. Sneaking my way around here. I even used Cherry bombs to distract her. Hehe. It was fun.

Luka: *Sigh* Just try to be careful and get an actual pass, okay?

Norman: Alright. I don't want you to feel responsible for my shenanigans. Plus, the only other person I can get a pass to come here is from Alice and I am NOT going through another vore session for it.

We had our usual morning conversation. I gave him my pass and headed to our class. On the way, we passed Valkyrie and she was glaring at our direction while Norman smiled and waved his pass. We went our separate ways and I headed for my class. After class, Alice texted me to meet up with her at the library. Because I had no plans and last time I missed her text, I got the milking of a lifetime, I made my way to the library. She was next to the entrance waiting.

Alice: About time you got here. Another minute and I would have given you proper punishment like last time.

Luka: *Shiver* A-Anyways! What do you want?

Alice slithered sensually closer to me.

Alice: The girls are going to go skinny dipping on the pool in the gymnasium. You have to come and see~ Norman will be there too.

I immediately knew something was wrong from the start. The Knights hate Norman in almost every sense. I could be optimistic and think they already made up and this is a celebration, but I know better.

Alice: I'll be waiting at the entrance of the gym at midnight sharp.

And with that she gave me a quick kiss and slithered away. That had to be the longest day of my life. Minutes felt like hours. I wasn't paying much attention to my classes and not because of the kiss, mind you. Though, Alice can be rough...majority of the time, when she is gentle, it's actually very sweet and nice. But I digress, I was worried why Norman would be part of the skinny dipping with a group that want to strangle him with his own intestines. I didn't see Norman at the cafeteria, which only made my anxiety worse. Eliyah wasn't helpful, since she hasn't seen him since this morning when he snuck to my dorm. I called him many times but it skipped to voicemail. I had no choice but to wait until midnight to know what was going on. I arrived at the entrance at 11:50pm. To my surprise, Alice hasn't arrived yet and I noticed the door slightly open. I could hear laughter and splashing, so I decided to peek in. I wish I had brought my Angel Halo that day. I saw the Knights naked, except for Granberia, sexually and physically assaulting him. Tamamo had wrapped him with her tails and smacking him around. She was on top of him and he was struggling under her. After a good while, she frowned and let him go. That's when I saw his naked body bruised and gasping for air. That's when Alma grabbed him and smashed his face onto her breast and flew up to the ceiling, hovering the pool. Then she let him go and Norman screamed and fell to pool. Then the water was flinging him around with pain written across his face. That's when Erubetie formed herself behind him that I knew the entire pool was her. I couldn't stand by and watch a close friend suffer right before me. I didn't care what happened to me. Before I could step in, arms wrapped around my mouth and something coiled my body. It was Alice. She leaned and whispered in my ear.

Alice: Norman wanted to make up for what he did to them, so they made him a bet. If he can survive a week of constant physical and sexual abuse, without masturbating, then all is forgiven. If not, then he'll be their play thing for the rest of his life. This is the last day, so they're going very rough on him. He didn't want you to worry, he said. He can't always rely on you and he can handle it. We'll witness right now if that's true. He only has 3 minutes to go.

I was forced to watch my friend getting tormented. All I could was hope he can endure the few minutes he had. I swear those last moments felt like centuries. Seeing him getting flung, teased, crushed...I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy. After what felt like forever, midnight struck. They stopped the assault, letting him finally catch his breath as he weakly stood up.

Alma: No way! We were so close. ?

Tamamo: I have to say, I actually did not have faith in you at all. But a deal is a deal. It's all water under the bridge now.

Alma: It's too bad that Granberry didn't join in the fun~ *Takes her top off* ?

Granberia: *Blush* H-Hey! What are you doing!?

She notices Norman looking and covers herself and punches him, making him almost lose balance. I was getting sick and tired of the constant abuse. However, he came up to Granberia and uppercut her jaw so hard, that she flew up and landed on the empty pool. Everyone was shocked by the unexpected turn of events. With that, he made his way to the exit and everyone else was checking up on Granberia.

And now we're at the next morning. I do my usual morning routine, I grab the Angel Halo for safety measures and I make my way to the cafeteria. Once I entered, I noticed Norman and Eliyah at their usual spot. I grab a carton of milk and head over there. I noticed Norman had a casket on his right arm.

Norman: *Smacks table* Luka! What did I tell you about the dangers of milk!? Veganism is the true way of life!

Eliyah: But you're eating bacon right now.

Norman: I'm taking baby steps in my transition, ok?

I giggled and sat next to him.

Luka: What happened yesterday? I tried calling, but you never answered.

Norman: Sorry about that, man. Was very busy yesterday with the FHK and as you can see. *Points at his right arm* It actually went well. We made up and there's no beef between us anymore.

Luka: That's good to know. Well, if you need anything and I mean ANYTHING, don't hesitate to ask.

Norman: Of course. Same here, man. You know I got your back when you need it. *Pats his back*

I am glad everything is fine with him. Witnessing what he went through, actually motivates me to do something about Alice and her "Love Coil". Just a little though.


	11. Chapter WHENTHEFUCKISTHEVALENTINESHIT!

**There's a reason that ever since we've met in my golden days, in the middle of summer at 9 in the afternoon, I want to be a dead bachelor, write tragedies and smoke nicotine. Don't threaten me with a good time because crazy=genius and I got a collar full of vegas lights.**

...Hmm? Oh. You need me this time? And here I thought you could do an extra without me like you did last time. Huff. Fine, I'll do it. Just don't expect me to try this chapter.

Hello readers and welcome to blah blahblahblah blah you get the drill. Let's get to it.

Norman and Alice are making a ruckus at the cafeteria, with everyone in there absorbed with the scene. Fateburn entered the room.

Alice: Hmph. Are you threatening the Monster Lord, you illiterate swine?

Norman: You're not even the fucking Monster Lord yet, you condescending cunt!

Fateburn: What's going on here?

Norman: She doesn't give a fuck about our marriage and the responsibility comes with it!

Alice: Hmph. I will not level myself to a pig that acts like a bull, but in reality is actually lower than dirt. By the way, I deleted all the games on your laptop to make room for my 1000+ tracks of my favorite artists~.

Norman: WHAT!? I was in the middle of fighting Lucefina in SMT IV! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!? Ouch!

Alice: Aaaah! Mom!

Fateburn was pulling both of their ears and dragged them all the way to her office. It's what they get, I say. She seats at her desk with the two "lovebirds" on the other side.

Fateburn: I'm very disappointed with the both of you. You're both children on adult bodies. It's time to grow up and face the reality of the situation you're both currently in!

Alice pouted and looked away with watery eyes and Norman had his head down, blushing with embarrassment.

Fateburn: *Sigh* I know this is difficult, but I need you both to play your part for this to work. *Shuffling through her papers* Oh! I know what we can do.

They both looked at her curiously.

Fateburn: There's a party at Fyanyelik Woods mansion, where all of the high class monster gather for a good ol gay time~. *Giggle* And both of you are going join me and enjoy the party of a lifetime. It's not everyday a human gets invited.

For the first time, Norman and Alice looked at each other and knew they were going to have a bad time.

 **Opening: New Perspective**

 **Stop there and let me correct it. I want to live a life from a new perspective. You come along because I love your face and I'll admire your expensive taste and who cares divine intervention. I want to be praised from a new perspective. But leaving now would be a good idea. So catch me up on getting out of here.**

So apparently, the party in question is a costume party. Which means everyone is wearing the same outfits as in the game! Coincidence or lazy writing? I'll let you decide. Anywho, Fateburn, Norman and Alice were dressed up and drove to the party. Norman was dressed as a butler with his hair combed. The reason for this, the Elf Queen had been noted ahead of time, that a human was accompanying Ilias. They all knew who it was, so Fateburn derived a plan to sneak Norman in as butler, since there were a lot of recruits for the occasion. They arrive to the mansion.

Norman: So how is disguising myself as a butler going to improve our relationship?

Fateburn: Well it's not like you're actually going to do the job. There are plenty of rookies at the party. The purpose being if someone gets a little heated, then they have some of the butlers for their needs. Hence it wouldn't be out of place for you to be at my daughter side for the whole party.

Norman: Ok, but won't someone recognize me and fuck me up?

Fateburn: *Smirk* Fyanyelik wants everyone to wear the elven mask at the party. *She pulls out three masks and gives one to him and to Alice.* Never underestimate my foresight.

The mask itself is decorated with leafs all coloured of the seasons they represent. Guess being an elf means you're automatically a hippy. I hate hippies. They wear their masks and proceed to enter the mansion. The main entrance was decorated with all kinds of flowers and a full grown tree standing firm and majestically at the center of the room. The Elf Queen was there introducing to every guests that went through. She was wearing a dress with a mixture of yellow and green. She had a yellow flower on her left bosom. What kind of flower is it? Don't ask me, I don't have any knowledge of this. They all look the same to me.

Fyanyelik: It is always an honor to have you and your daughter here at the mansion. Hmm? *Notices Norman* Shouldn't you be at the ballroom attending to the royals?

Norman: O-oh right! I'm still new here, so I don't know where it is and got lost.

He said that as he was mentally shitting himself. The Queen was codly analyzing Norman with high intensity that could kill.

Fateburn: Oh don't be so hard on him. This gentleman has been very sweet to us since our arrival.

Fyanyelik: Is that so? Well then as long as he's pleasing you, then it is all well. Come along then. I will guide you to the room.

Norman begrudgingly followed the Queen, essentially separating him from the Fateburn's.

Fyanyelik: You are very fortunate today. Had you not been approved by our Lord, you would have been properly disciplined for your ineptitude.

Norman: H-Haha. I promise it won't ever happen again. _I can see where Eliyah got her personality from._

Fyanyelik: Good. I want you to be at everyone's service, just like you did with our Lord. Do not disappoint them.

She opened the door leading to the ballroom and it was full of monsters of high ranks and butlers. The ballroom itself was enormous and it was full flowers and vines, giving it a forest feel. Have I mentioned how much I hate hippies. Just burn them along with the trees they like to hug so much. Norman hesitantly went in and thought the best plan was to go to the refreshment table to help with everyone's drinks and maybe bump with the girls he was with. When he arrived, there were some butlers handling with the refreshments. He went up to the blonde blue eyed one, because he has a thing for those type of traits. Faggot.

Norman: Hey man, what's there to do around here?

Blonde Butler:...

Norman: Yo, can you hear me?

Blonde Butler:...aaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Norman: Whoa! What the fuck is wrong you!? Huh?

He noticed something moving in his pants. The Fairy Queen popped out his pants covered in jizz.

Fairy Queen: Mmmm I told you I can make any man sing~ *Licks her fingers* Hm? *Looks at Norman*

Norman was shocked and grabbed a glass of wine immediately.

Norman: Yes my queen! I'll get your drink right away!

He power walked to the middle of the crowd. Once he felt he was far enough, he looked around to find Fateburn and Alice. He actually noticed Luka and Ilias talking to the other royals. Norman made his way there until someone grabbed his arm. To his horror, it was Elise Webster. She was blushing and a little disoriented. She was wearing a black dress with web patterns. How. FITTING.

Elise: I guess you will do.

With surprising strength and speed, she carried him into a random room and threw him on the bed. She was trying to undress him but was having trouble unzipping his pants.

Norman: Wait! You don't want to do this! You're drunk!

Elise stopped and started weeping.

Elise: You're right. I don't want to do this! *She hugs him and cries on his shoulder* I have to act like I'm interested in men, as to not be an embarrassment to my mother. I also lost my childhood friend because of who I am. I constantly hate myself for not being able to be true to myself and say I'm sorry!

Norman:There…..there? _Ah fuck. I probably learned something I shouldn't._

She cried her eyes out for a good while, until she passed out. He placed her on the bed and covered her with the sheets. See? A gentleman never nuts a woman on her upper fifth eye. There's your rock fact of the millennium. He got out of the room and went back to the ballroom. He scanned around to see if he could find Alice or Luka, but the crowd was too big and all of them were wearing the same masks, making it even harder to spot.

Norman: *Sigh* This isn't going to work. I don't want to risk getting fucked down there.

Norman decided to leave and went to the main entrance hall. He stopped when he heard some panting and wet noises in the room. He looked around the room for the source, but couldn't find anything. Then he looked up the majestic tree and squinted up seeing a blue figure up there. Then something something sticky fell on his face.

Norman: Ack! Fuck! *Wipes the shit off his face* HEY ALICE!

He heard an "Eep" and saw fire sprouting at the top of the tree. Alice and Luka jumped down from the tree. The fire was now spreading all over the tree. Alice and Norman were freaking the fuck out, while Luka press the fire alarm. Sprinklers were activated throughout the mansion and you could hear screams all over the place. Everyone gathered at the main entrance, where everybody saw the now not so majestic tree. Now before I get to the next part, Fyanyelik's reaction to the charred tree was like if someone grabbed your Pokemon pillow case you've had since childhood and just wiping their ass with it and then rolling it to smoke a blunt and passing it to you. That's how she's reacting.

Fyanyelik: Who did this?

There something much more horrifying when the person is calmly angry.

Fairy Queen: If I remember correctly, the only other person who was missing at the ballroom was Fateburn the XVI. The only time she was there, was to get Ilias guest.

Ilias: What!?

Norman: But how do we know what you're saying is true? You could have been in someone's pants when she was there.

The Fairy Queen was mere centimeters to his face with a stern look on her face.

Fairy Queen: Because it is my job to keep in check on who was there or not. Plus I can make any man cum in SECONDS. Question me again and there will be dire consequences.

Now everyone were glaring at them. They were both shaking with fear and embarrassment. Norman noticed some wine glasses splattered around the tree during the commotion.

Norman: It was me! *Everyone looked at him* I….was drinking and smoking next to the tree and some alcohol spilled on tree and the cigarette must've ignited it.

He had to sound very clear for people to believe his lie. The tension in that room was so great, it could crush the whole planet. Alice and Luka were in utter disbelief that Norman was covering for them. Luka was going to object but was quickly shut down when Ilias covered his mouth and glared at him.

Fyanyelik: Take off the mask.

Norman was like a deer on a headlight. If he took off the mask in front of everyone, he would be known as the scummiest man in history for burning their precious, majestic tree. The Fairy Queen was going to take off his mask but Fyanyelik stopped her.

Fyanyelik: Take. Off. The. MASK.

With hands shaking like he has Parkinson, he removed his mask, revealing his face to the whole crowd. Murmurs and gossips were spreading across immediately.

Harpy Queen: Isn't he the husband of Fateburn XV's daughter?

Ant Queen: Yes and he also is the person who won against Fyanyelik's daughter.

Harpy Queen: So not only did he steal her daughter, but also destroyed the tree that has been taken care off for generations?

The Elf Queen couldn't keep her posture and lunged towards Norman, but Fateburn got between them.

Fyanyelik: I will stake your head for tarnishing my family's name!

Fateburn: Settle down, Fyanyelik. He is my responsibility now.

Fyanyelik: You can not protect him forever, Fateburn! Someday he will pay greatly for all the crimes he has committed. He is forever banished from ever stepping foot in my forest and if I ever find out that he so much as touches a lock of my daughter's hair, he wished he would've died from where he stood! Now get him out of my sight!

Fateburn grabbed Alice and Norman and drove back to the academy. The ride back no one spoke a word. There was no reason to. Once they arrived, Norman headed back to his dorm and saw Eliyah slouching on the couch marathoning Lord of the Rings.

Eliyah: Ack! *She quickly turned off the T.V.* You came home early. So how was the party? Boring, right?

Norman ignored her and got out of the room. He went to the rooftop and put on his headphones, while gazing at the full moon. After a couple songs, Alice sat next to Norman. They sat in silence for a moment.

Alice: Why did you do it?

Norman: Because I'm retarded. *Sigh* I guess I really want this to work. You know? I think it's really naive of me to think that way. Plus, *Shows his left hand* you're my wife. I share your responsibilities now.

Another moment of silence.

Alice: Would you have done the same, even if we weren't married?

Norman: I already told you that I'm a retard.

Alice:...Mind listening?

Norman gave her one ear bud.

Alice:...You love Panic! At The Disco?

Norman: Yup

Alice:...Me too.

Both: Hey moon, please forget to fall down~ Hey moon, don't you go down~ You are at the top of my lungs~ Drawn to the ones who never yawn~

Well wasn't that bittersweet? By the way the writer promises that the next chapter will be the Valentine Showdown. I'll see you readers on the next one.


	12. Chapter 12

Artist block can be a bitch and I know I wrote myself in a corner for this one. I fucking hate my past self.

Oh no! This is the writer's ninth draft and he still hasn't figured out how to write the Valentine's event! At this point, he will delay it for almost a year like last time. Think my good sir! I don't want to be forgotten! Not like this. I am having none of this. If that means narrating someone else, then so fucking be it. Desperate times calls for desperate measures. Hmmmmmm…..What other character could I narrate in the meantime?...Of course! A random person, on a random state, during the event! It is so genius, that I know it's bound to fail.

Let me set the scene. This character we're focusing now is a 15 year old, blonde, green eyed, proud American. He is fixing himself in front of the mirror before heading to school. After the opening, I'll set the setting to personal narration, so I don't have to do anything and I can catch up on reading other works, so he can cop-Be INSPIRED from their material.

Opening: There ain't no rest for the wicked

Oh there ain't no rest for the wicked

Money don't grow on trees

I got bills to pay. I got mouths to feed

There ain't nothing in this world for free

Oh no, I can't slow down, I can't hold back

Though you know, I wish I could

Oh no there ain't no rest for the wicked

Until we close our eyes for good

Damn! I can't get my hair straightened out. Today is supposed to be a special day for everyone. Well anyone that has a loving companion that is. It's Valentine's Day and that means I'm going to be bombarded with cards and chocolate again. Oh how I loathe this day. I just want to focus on my damn studies and secure my future at Harvard, so I can be the generation to break the cycle. What cycle you may be asking? My family has a history of alcohol and drug addiction and whores. Everyone has succumbed to greed and lust in some way and have only amounted to becoming another wage slave in this country. I, by miracle of chance, have avoided such fate. Personally, I cringe at the fact of enacting any sort of debauchery, when my time can be well spent on my education. I regretfully have to live with a slut of my mother and whatever stepcuck of the week she hooked up. I examine myself one more time to see if everything is in order. Red polo shirt? Check. Khaki pants? Check. Glasses? Check. Backpack and ID? Check and check. I leave my room and enter the living. My mom is slouching on the couch watching CNN again.

"Leaving already for school, Johnny?" she questioned.

I roll my eyes. "I'm not a little kid anymore, mom. Just call me by my actual name and yes. I'll just eat breakfast at school."

"Ok. Remember that Terrance will be picking you up after, so we can go and eat dinner. I think I found a good father figure." she giggled. "Have a good morning Jonathan and don't wander too far or a harpy might swipe you."

I groaned and made my way out to wait for the school bus. I hated how she still treats me like a child, when she probably doesn't even know anything outside the state. As soon as I entered the bus, the nightmare had already begun. My green eyes are a rare trait I unfortunately inherited from my biological father. Because of that, I've got a lot of fangirls trying to impress me and trying for me in the future to impregnate them and the cycle of my history continues. Usually I accept whatever they give me and they leave me alone. On extreme cases, a "Fuck off" will get them to stop altogether. I arrive at school and the gifts keeps on piling that I throw most of it in the trash. It is very annoying.

"Good morning, Johnathan."

Hearing that voice made my skin crawl. I turned to look and saw the worst person in my life. It was none other than Ashlyn. She has traits that I find attractive on a girl. Brown hair, same height as me, peach-ish skin, brown-green eyes, average body shape, and not very big breasts. The problem is her not leaving me the fuck alone.

"Seriously? Do you have some kind of Stockholm Syndrome or something?" I hissed at her.

"I told you already that I will never leave your side until your soul stops crying." she said worryingly.

There she goes again. Spouting the same bullshit about my soul crying or how tainted my heart 's not like she has any supernatural abilities because she is human. Honestly, that just some spiritual shit that has no place in this modern world. My constant rejection has spread rumors that I purposely bully her, when she always comes to me and doesn't fucking leave despite my clear hostility. To be honest, it kind of feels nice to have someone not give up on you, but I have to focus on securing that future. I need to break that cycle.

"Why do you shoulder such heavy burden by yourself? I want to share some of that burden with you." she insisted. 

"How the fuck would you know ANYTHING that I'm going through. You have no problem because you're the goody two-shoes that gets handed everything she wants. You at least have a brother that would stop the world for you. I have no one! You don't have a slutty mother that only has you for child support she spends on herself! Shitty stepdads that only care about fucking my mom! And girls that only care about sex and being popular with me! I MUST break this shitty cycle, so that my future kids don't have to go through the same Hell I lived in! So don't give me that bullshit about "sharing my burden". You only do it to make yourself this saint, when you're probably just a whore like the rest of them." I've bursted at her and accidentally blurted out my situation to her. I never told anyone how I felt and it kinda felt good. Thinking back, I never had a childhood. I didn't have any friends, no one celebrated my birthday, no one cared. No one cared about me, how I felt, my opinions, I was just alone and I wanted to change. Instead, I let the cycle continue. Treated everyone the same as everyone did to me. But then who could I trust in this world? Tears were streaming my face. Ashlyn embraced me and out of instinct I shoved her away. I pushed her hard and she stumbled on the floor.

"Hey, what the fuck are you doing to my sister!?"

I see Ashlyn's brother doing some hand gesture and fire was forming on his hand!

"Logan! Stop!" Ashlyn plead.

But it was too late. I was engulfed in flames and the pain was so strong, that I passed out. I woke up in a hospital room with a massive headache.

"Oh you're awake."

I look to see a nurse check up on me. I check my body for any burn scars, but I don't find anything. It's like I was never burned in the first place! "How is this possible? I was on fire! There should be some sort of scar around my body."

"There should have been, but Ashlyn used her magic to heal your wounds." the nurse said nonchalantly. As if it wasn't anything special!

"Magic!? But she's human!? How are you not at all surprised about this?" This was all too much for me to handle.

"This isn't the first time Logan lost his temper and injured someone. After the first time, it's kind of a chore." the nurse sighed.

Unbelievable. Humans using magic. I know monsters and angels are capable of such things, but never in my life would I ever live to see magic used by us! Let alone on me…."Where's Ashlyn?"

"I do not know. They just dropped you off here and left. Also, Ashlyn wanted me to give you this when you woke up." The nurse handed a Valentine card.

It read "I'm very sorry for my brother's assault. He is actually a kind person just looking out for me. Anyways, we got expelled from the school and we're probably going to be looking for a new one in the future. I just wanted to let you know that I'm very grateful that you opened up to me and you are finally at peace. Though your heart still hold some doubt, you will hopefully understand that there are people that do care about you. I certainly do. Happy Valentine's Day!"-Ashlyn.

I couldn't believe it. Despite everything I did to her, she never gave up on me. Tears started running. Is this how it feels to have someone care for you? Relief? Fulfillment? Joy? I don't know, but it felt….amazing, for lack of a better word. This will be the Valentine gift I will treasure forever.

…..We couldn't stop it! Just let it free and DAAAAAAAAAAAAAANCE~ Huh? What in blazes! Ah crap! It's over already? Wasn't that heartwarming? Totally wasn't wasting time on a rhythm game or anything. Anyways, let's check up on Norman and his peeps on his struggles on the event the writer has been delaying for basically a year. Wait a minute….Why are they at cafeteria?

Norman: WE DID IT, BITCHES! WE WON THE HUUUUUUUUUUUNT!

What?

Jefferson: Indeed we did. And it is all thanks to Luka's tactical choice of disguising as one of the monsters that really helped us secure victory.

WHAT?

Luka: You guys are giving me too much credit. It was everyone's dedication that really saved the day.

Eliyah: I told you disguising was a genius idea~

We missed the hunt.

Alice: I have to say, I'm really impressed that you guys won. You all have certainly have come very far, right girls?

Alma: Yup, yup~

Granberia: Whatever.

Erubetie: *Nods*

Tamamo: Bahahaha! Indeed they did!

We. Missed. The. Hunt. ARE YOU BEING SERIOUS!? After all that build up! After all the tease! He skips the hunt! UN. FUCKING. BELIEVABLE. I can't believe I actually gave a shit. Fuck this, fuck you and fuck everyone!

Norman: But seriously, I want to tell everyone something. After this event, I've discovered something about myself. I am asexual. Since the beginning, I was trying to figure out about my own sexuality. This event has made me realize that I don't need sex to have the ultimate satisfaction in life. What I really needed was all of your companionships. And that is much gre-

Alma fucking tackles him….What am I doing with myself?

Alma: So what you're saying, is that you don't know how good sex is because you haven't tried it yet? *Grin*

Norman: Nonnononono! That is definitely the opposite of what I was saying!

Alma: How about it girls? Shall we introduce him to the wonders of ecstasy~ ?

Erubetie: *Nods*

Granberia: *Cracks her knuckles* I've been waiting to payback that uppercut you gave me.

Tamamo: Ah this reminds me like the good ol days.

Norman: U-um. Luka!? A little help!

Alice: If you help him, the next time will be anal. I believe you understand what I'm getting at.

Luka: *Shiver* May you rest in peace, Norman.

Norman: You fucking cunt! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

I don't even care about describing his rape. I just want this to be over.


	13. Chapter Remember

**Remember, in the English language, it is grammatically correct to say "Do not you want some?"**

 **Opening: Danger by Etro Anime**

 **I don't want to try to fight this love**

 **How dangerous can it be?**

 **I know the odds are so unfavorable**

 **And all the stakes forsakable**

 **So many run for safety**

 **Run from the**

 **Danger of falling in love like this**

 **Danger of falling apart**

 **In the hands of another**

 **Danger of falling in love like this**

 **Cold sweat craving the dark**

 **So completely**

 **So sweetly**

 **Danger**

I tried to struggle out of her grip, but she was far too strong for me. Alma was on top pinning me down, while the rest of the FHK were surrounding us. I knew that my fate was sealed.

"What's wrong, Normy? Too nervous to get it up?" She said with a sinister smile on her face. She rummaged through my pockets until she found exactly what she was looking for. The Viagra that the principal gave me some time ago. She popped some in her mouth and then kissed me. She somehow managed to get me to swallow the pills with her skillful tongue. I was flailing my tongue around, trying to break free so I can fucking breath, but she would dominate my mouth and even giggled for my futile efforts. She was the Succubus Queen for a reason. We made out for a good while, until she breaks the kiss and I immediately fill my lungs with fresh air. I blinked. I truly underestimate her speed at times, because she and I are completely naked, with her wet snatch on top of my erect schlong. I make direct eye contact with her. Her violet hair complimenting her hypnotizing ruby eyes, while slightly giving off a red tint glow. Her luscious lips formed into a smile, glistening from the previous contact we made. I check out her body and see her glorious breasts just barely touching my chest. I also find the tattoo very intriguing on her. Dear Goddess, only a fool wouldn't fall for a woman like her. Am I that fool? Do I have to be him? Why am I so stubborn? Do I have some sort of mental illness that stops me from experiencing the joy of sex? Nothing is stopping me from it, there are plenty of girls willing, I'm pretty nice looking, I have the mind of a slutty fuck boy and I can act normal if I wanted to. So why am I doing this to myself? Why? Whywhywhywhywhywhy!? Am I not ready? Am I not mentally mature enough for it? Am I bigaytransdemiasexualpansexual!? What am I!? Please Alma, you have to tell me what am I to you?

"You want my opinion? Let's see…..I think you're a fat pig that can't even properly please anyone. Not even himself~"

What the fuck? Is that really how you see me? Well you ain't exactly a saint yourself, thot! I have some doubts, but I know I am not a piece of shit.

"Really? If you know yourself so well, why care about what others think of you?"

Because just when I think I finally understand who I am, certain situations and actions contradicts my character! I'm always in a constant battle with myself.

"Look at me Norman." She puts both her hands on my cheeks and looked at me melancholically. "Everyone has to fight with themselves sometime in their life. Body and mind are seperate in itself, so of course there will be some conflict. We also live in a world where we can't fully express ourselves freely if we want to keep certain titles. I envy you, you know. Despite most people disliking you, that doesn't stop you from being yourself and you appreciate the friends that accept your shenanigans."

Wow. This is out of character of you, Alma.

"Maybe. But I am the Succubus Queen. I have to play my part, you know?" She winked.

Yup. That's what you are. Theeeeee Succubus Queen…...Wait a minute. "I haven't spoken a word and you still answered what I thought…...weren't we gonna fuck or something?"

She giggled. "Tell you what? If you win, I'll let you do whatever you want with me. Anytime. Anyplace~

"Win what exactly?"

….

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Ahaghh! I just had the most horrifying nightmare. I thought the writer released the Valentine's Day event, but there was this little brat and he teleported behind me and obliterated me into a bloody puddle. But enough about me, what kind of messed up situation does he have for Norman? Let's see here...Oh dear Ilias. He's in the library, knocked out on the floor with piles of books on top of him. The library itself is in a complete destruction. Books, shelfs, unconscious bodies of monsters, angels and men are scattered everywhere covered in bodily fluids. It's dark which means it's about to be midnight. There are screams and gunshots that can be heard outside of the room. Hold on….is this the Valentine's hunt!? I thought he skipped it!? Well it doesn't matter anyway. At least we can get an actual hunt chapter. Wasn't the last one like Chapter 4 or something. I don't care. Oh look, now Norman is regaining conscious. Let us have an observation to the scene before us.

 _BRING BRING! BRING BRING!_

Norman: *Groans and sluggishly gets up* Aoch! My head.

 _BRING BRING! BRING BRING!_

Norman placed his finger on his right ear.

 _WIIIIIIIIIIING!_

Jeffrey: _NORMAN!? NOOOOOOOOOORMAN!_

Norman: _JEFFREY! Shut the fuck up! I'm fine! You don't gotta scream my name at the top of your fucking lungs!_

Jeffrey: _Pardon my rudeness, Sir Norman. But once we got the news that monsters and angels have broken into the library…_ *Sniff* _I thought we had lost you._

Norman: _Yea. I thought so too. We were trying to hold down the fort, but something strong busted through the door and we were sent flying. I knocked my head on one of the bookshelves and lost conscious. I guess I got lucky that the books fell on top of me._

Jeffrey: _Dear Ilias! She must be watching over you. Remember to give your thanks to her when you get the chance. Anyways, #626 has given most of us weapons to defend ourselves. You should hurry and meet us at the workshop. But be careful on your way._

Norman: _All right. I'll head my way there now. Oh and Jeffrey…..I'm sorry for yelling at you like that._

Jeffrey: _Do not worry, Sir Norman. I know you were recovering from your trauma._

Norman: _Thanks._

 _WOOOOOOONG!_

Norman got up and carefully maneuvered his way to the door. The noises outside have subsided, but wasn't sure if there were still enemies close to the proximity. He was coming up with strategies and came up with two. He could just make a dash and run directly there, but that would put him at the risk of being spotted and who knows what he'll encounter. The other option he can play it safe, but it will take longer and who knows if by the time he gets there, they'll already be long gone. As he was pondering, he felt something tap on his shoulder.

Norman: *Gasps and turns around* Amira!?

Amira: Yes! I knew you were the real Norman! How have you been?

Norman: Well as you can clearly see, I'm trying to survive this crazy ordeal I've been forced upon. Say, how come you haven't tried to rape me?

Amira: Me!? Rape!? I would never do such a thing! Besides, my heart belongs to my one true love, Luka~ *Happy sigh* Also! There won't be any H-scene with me and the girls in your story.

Norman looked behind her when she mentioned the girls. He saw the unfortunate girls picking up the bodies and cleaning up the mess. Except for the cat one. She was staring deep into his soul with those unblinking eyes. He broke eye contact from that fucking freak of nature and questioned Amira.

Norman: Say, you wouldn't happen to know a shortcut to the workshop do you?

Amira: Of course I do! I even know everyone's social security and their MySpace passwords! *Points at the bookshelf at the end of the room* There's a hidden path behind the shelf that will take you straight to the workshop.

Norman: Wow. That's convenient.

Or lazy writing. You decide! He headed towards the shelf and waved everyone goodbye. Including that fucking reverse neko. She's…..just way freaky man. He checked all the books until one of them clicked and the shelf revealed a hidden path. Inside was a blue portal that begs to question a lot of stuff, but time is of the essence! He jumped and he crashed on the table at the workshop. Every Norman in the room naturally freaked out.

#1: Holy smokes! Where in the bloody fucks did you come from, mate!?

Norman: Urgh..Can someone help me up pleas….

They helped him up and he looked around to see all the Normans wearing paintball gears.

Norman: Wait, so you're telling me that our chance of fighting back is with paintballs?

#11: Technically yes. Or is it no?

#7: I think it would be easier to explain if you get yourself set up.

He directs the equipment set that was for Norman on the other table. He picks up the goggles and puts it on.

#7: The goggles can let us analyze our surroundings and even has a minimap on the bottom right. We appear as blue arrows, civilians as green pentagons and the enemy as red dots. The information of the monsters and angels will update the more you encounter the same type, but you've read the Monsterpedia, so I believe it's unnecessary for you.

Norman puts on the vest, shoulder and knee guards.

#7: The armor is equipped with nanomachines that evolves with the users combat experience. Say you're quick on your feet, then the armor will improve your agility and you can wall jump or parkour. If you specialize strength, then you can break away from a lamia's coil easier than a normal human. Though those benefits are only when you wear the armor and there's a limited distribution to what it can level up, so choose your style carefully.

Norman grabbed the paintball gun and examined the paintballs.

#7: The gun can be set to semi-automatic, 3 burst or full automatic. It is lightweight and it can withstand any condition without it jamming. At least it's supposed to. They are still prototypes, so there may be a chance it will malfunction. Now this is where it gets interesting. *Holds out a paintball* The ammos are filled with a very potent aphrodisiac, that it can make anyone ejaculate upon contact. At least for a human. For the monsters and angels we've faced so far, it can take 4 to 7 shots before they can go down.

Norman: Wow. That's a lot to take in up the ass. *Looks around the room* Just 6 of us here?

Everyone looks at each other with sorrow in their eyes.

#5: There were actually 12 of us.

Norman didn't need to know what happened to the rest. They all had a moment of silence for their fallen comrades.

#3: Alright soldiers! We have approximately 5 hours 45 minutes and 37 seconds counting until the event is over. For years, we've been at mercy of the sexual dominance of these monsters and angels. Well today it's going to be different. We have the technology to fight fire with fire. *Looks at directly at Norman* #13! I give you the responsibility to use our secret weapon that can even make the most lust resistant being ejaculate the whole day.

He handed what looked like a grenade to Norman.

#13: Why am I 13 now?

#5: "And now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love." Corinthians 13:13. We are the Corinthians Division and the numbers represent the verses of the passage. Plus, if we didn't, then everyone would know you're the real one. I believe you should let everyone know that you're fine and keep updated with the situation.

#13 nodded and placed his two fingers on his right ear.

 _BRING BRING!_

 _WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

#13: _Hello? This is Norman. I need update on everyone's status…..Hello? Can anyone pick up?_

There was silence and he was about to give up, when he received a transmission.

Luka: _Norman!? Oh thank goodness you're alive! Listen, I'm currently trapped here in classroom 215 on the monster side and I think monsters and angels are fighting against each other to see who gets to break through._

#13: _Don't worry Luka. We're coming to get you out of there as soon as possible._

Luka: _It's too dangerous. I can handle it. Just find somewhere safe until it is over._

#13: _Don't be a fucking idiot! I know you can fight them, but you need all the support you're going to get in the last 3 hours. Trust me, we can also take care of ourselves now._

Luka:... _Ok. Be careful. I'll hold down this room for when all of you get here._

 _WOOOOOOONG!_

#13: Luka is in room 215 surrounded by the enemies. He's going to hold the ground for us.

#1: Then let's show these whores what we blokes got in store for them.

Everyone nods and exited the room. #3 was leading the group and were carefully covering each other's back. #13 realized he was on the angel's side and definitely wouldn't have made it in time if it wasn't for the portal. Through the hallways, they passed bodies of men, monsters and angels all unconscious and filled with bodily fluids like at the library. It was a cumbathPPPPFFFFFTTTT Hehehehe! I'm sorry! Hahaha he actually wrohete thahahat in HAHAHAHAHA! Oho. Ok. Sirius time. They managed to reach the courtyard. So far they haven't encountered anyon-

?: Hey girls, I found more boys for us!

Nevermind. They looked up to find 5 harpies and 6 angels on the air. They all start shooting at them. One of the harpy swoops down at #7, but he jumped over and got some shots at her and she cums and falls. There were 2 angels restraining #11 but he managed to slam both on the ground and finish them off by shooting about 6 paintballs at their chest. #1 being a savage that he is, jumped on an angels back and rode her. Taking out 2 angels and eventually shooting his ride down, crashing on the ground but she broke his fall. Do not worry she is fine. #13 aimed directly at one the harpy's crotch area and immediately she ejaculated after one shot. The others were baffled at the chaotic scene that he finished them off the same way.

#11: Is everyone all right?

#1: Wooooo! Yea! Now that's what I'm fucking talking about!

#13: You weren't kidding about the power of this suit, man! I know I wouldn't have done this normally.

#7: Nanomachines are the future, my friend.

#3: Let's keep a move on before more show up.

They all went back to their formation and went inside on the monster side. They spotted a lone hellhound, scouting the floor. #3 signaled #5 and he stealthily went closer to the hound. He covered her mouth and shot 4 times on the head, until she came and passed out. He scouted the surrounding area and signaled the group the coast was clear. They headed for the staircase and reached the second floor. The was a ruckus coming from the other side of the door. #3 halted everyone and he peaked through the door.

#3: On my mark, be ready to rush through guns blazing. And whatever you do, DO NOT stop running. You will follow my every move. Everyone understands?

All of them nodded hesitantly. #3 waited a moment.

#3: NOW!

He busted through the door and started emptying his clip on everything in front of him. Everyone followed him while shooting all the enemies. #3 made a sharp right, but the radar showed that he stopped. #13 Checked up on him to find him strangling with something despite there being nothing.

#3: DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! There are webs covering this area!

Their radar beeped an enemy from above. And there descended to catch her prey. Elise Webster herself.

#3: I said do not stop for anything! GOGOGOGOGO!

#13 hated to leave him behind but there were more reinforcement coming from the way they came. Everyone went the opposite direction to go around the possible places Elise would've left webs. They finally reached close to the classroom.

#13: *Bangs the door* Luka it's us! You have to hurry and open the door!

Luka opened the door and everyone went in and quickly added everything they could find to block the entrance. There were a couple bangs of monsters trying to get in, but soon they give up and the map showed them moving away.

#1: *Punches the wall* Fuck! We just lost our commander! If only I was stronger! I would've pulled the commander out of there!

#13: Impossible. Elise's webs are stickier than a normal spider girl. Plus you would've been caught as well. I don't think he would have wanted any more sacrifice than necessary.

#1: Fucking hell!

#13: *Approaches Luka* Glad to see that you're safe Luka.

Luka: *Smile* It's good to see you're doing good as well.

For a second, there was sadness on his face. #13 took notices and was about to speak but #5 interrupted.

#5: I'm sorry to ruin your moment, but we should be coming up with a plan for the last assault that will happen in less than 2 hours now. Especially since for some reason, we have a powerful monster to deal with now.

#1: What's up with that bullshit!? I thought Elise was one of the last one's to be fucking released!

Luka: *Eyebrow raised* The Spider Princess?

#7: I wasn't expecting her to be this early in this hunt. Everyone give me your goggles. I need to make some adjustments to it.

Everyone gave #7 their goggles and he took out his toolbox to get to work.

#11: So what's the plan?

#1: I'll tell you what the plan is. We're going out there and eliminate every single fucker and win the fucking game. Plain and simple.

#5: Are you insane!? There are more enemies than bullets and men at our disposal. Did you also forget that we just wasted a good amount of ammo coming here as well? *Opens the lid* I'm half empty right now. We can't recklessly go out there again and make the commander's sacrifice in vain.

#13: Especially now that Elise is out there right now and soon all the high tier monsters and angels will be summoned. That includes the FHK and the Archangels.

The room fell quiet. The only sound in the room at the moment was #7 tinkering with the goggles.

#7: You notice how eerily quiet it is right now?

Luka: Yea. Just an hour ago, I could hear screams, moans and other terrifying sounds coming from all directions. Now I can barely hear footsteps anymore.

#11: You don't think we could be only survivors left, do you!?

#13: That can't be possible! I'll just communicate and see if I can contact someone. *Places his fingers on his right ear*

 _BRING BRING!_

 _WIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

#13: _Hello? This is Norman. If someone can hear me, please pick up….Hello? I need to know if there are any survivors out there….HELLO!? Jeffrey!? Anyone!? Can someone please pick up!?..._

 _WOOOOOONG_

#13: *Sigh* It's no use. No one is picking up.

With no big plans, they all checked their phones to let time pass until the last minutes for the last wave. #7 already finished with the goggles and gave it back to everyone. He was just making sure they working properly.

Luka: We should get a move on. They'll be swarming here any minute now.

#11: But where can we go now?

Luka: No idea. I'd say we just wing it and hope for the best at this point.

#1: Now that's a fucking plan I can get behind. *Cocks the gun*

How the fuck, did he cock th-

#13: Ok motherfuckers! Let's blow this bitch up!

Wait hold up! What's with this sudden tone shift?

#7: I got targets at nine o'clock!

Things are just going so fast, that I barely have time to narrate!

#1: Ah shit, mate! We just lost #7 and #11!

Okokok. They're all fighting their way to the rooftops against a horde of tangos.

#1: Go on! We'll try to hold'em back!

#5: Yea! Don't stop for us!

Luka and Norman, cause I'm not going to keep numbering him, reached the rooftop and stood at the middle, each watching their backs.

Luka: So this is how ends? Getting raped practically by the entire school?

Norman: Eeyup. *Takes out the grenade* Brocide?

Luka looks at him and smiles. He places his hand on the grenade and it looks like they're holding their hands tightly. The hordes of monsters and angels start swarming from all sides. They were mere inches from the boys, when the bomb goes off. Covering every single individual in that area with the aphrodisiac.

….

I just don't know what's right or wrong anymore! Right, Left, North, East, West, South. Every side seems to have something fucked up about it and they point to the extremist to make the opposition look worse than what they are.

Dude, don't get your panties twisted. You can believe some points that everyone from each side makes. I personally want everyone to happily accept everyone and we can move to colonize Mars together.

I want that too, but if you have to look our record that it will never happen, cause history will always repeat itself.

Oh my god. We're past that! We are already making progress for the future.

I'm pretty sure every generation thought themselves better than the last one. Just look at what's happening right now. Immigrants being put into "Summer camps"? Doesn't that sound like how the Japanese were put into camps during World War II? What about McCarthyism and the Salem Witch trials? Different age, same shit. I want it to change, but it's been proven that time and time again, we keep making the same fucking mistakes! God…...I just don't know what to do.

Hey, understanding our mistakes is the first step of solving it. I just hope more people are educated to comprehend it.

Yea. It's not knowledge that causes chaos, it is ignorance.

…..

Aaaah now that's some good coffee. Oh yea that fucker is in the nurse's office. You know, I'm getting tired of this knocking out and waking up at that shitty place. Well this is the third time it happened and we all know about the rule. So this will be the final time. Hopefully.

Norman: *Groan* Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck…..

Artiste: Hello Norman. Good to see you finally awake. *Gives him cup of water*

Norman: The fuck did I do this time? *Chugs the water*

Artiste: After being dosed with aphrodisiac, everyone expectedly ejaculated for the rest of the hunt. Also expectedly, you were under the influence. However, you just stood there, gazing upon the horizon the whole time. Even when the hunt was over, you kept standing there, as if you kept looking hard enough for answer to a paradoxical question. Then you just walked here and slept. Only 4 hours has passed since then.

Norman:...Is that it?

Artiste: Yes. Also congratulations on you winning the hunt. Woohoo.

Norman: Snrk! Only you would make an encouraging remark delivered as blankly as possible. Don't ever change, Miss Artiste.

Norman got up and excused himself to go to his dorm. As soon as he opened the door, he was greeted with a surprise victory party. Jefferson, Luka, Alice, The FHK, Eliyah and Chris-Chan were having a good ol'gay time.

Jefferson: Oho! Sir Norman! You've done it again! I knew putting faith in you was the correct choice!

Everyone surrounded Norman giving their praises and talking about their experience of the event. Norman, however, was not into it. He was feeling down and wasn't as excited of the win as everyone else. He excused himself and explained that he barely had any sleep and went to his room. He didn't notice Alma follow him in and locks the door behind her.

Alma: I hope you didn't forget the promise~?

Norman: *Raises eyebrow* What are you talking about?

Alma threw Norman at his bed and she was on top, pinning him down. Now this is familiar.

Alma: What's wrong, Normy? You've been looking pretty down since you got here.

Norman: I don't know, to be honest. And that what I hate. I don't know anything and I start overthinking everything and never getting an answer. What is reality? What's my purpose? What is right or wrong? The usual shit. Everything is just so confusing. Maybe I'm just overthinking as usual.

Alma:...Norman. There's nothing wrong with you. You're just being who you are. You may think as overthinking, but questions have to be asked before searching for the answer. I mean if you really want to question about reality, try being a Succubus. Normally it means nothing to us, since we mainly go in the dream to drain essence from people. However, when you've been inside many people's dream like I have, you see many different perspectives. Their reality in a dream state. Very fantastical. If you told me it wasn't a dream, I would believe to be real. Sometimes, I wonder if what we think of as real could just all be a dream.

They all just stood there for a moment.

Norman: What was the promise?

Alma: If you won, I'd let you do whatever you want with me. Anytime. Anyplace~ *Wink*

Norman: Then do you mind if we could cuddle and fall asleep?

Alma: *Smile* Of course.

She got comfortable next to him and they both embraced each other, while Norman began drifting into slumber. Alma twirled his hair a little and closed her eyes to join him.


	14. Chapter I don't even know anymore

**Yes I'm obsessed, but that's because you lack the passion for the game!**

Sweet Ilias, there has been a lot of people talking about RWBY now. There is even advertisements for it on the site. Maybe it's Cross Tag Battle game influence. Wait, why do I even care?

Hello readers and welcome to another rendition of this very shitposty story. Actually, the last couple of chapters were not as "random" as before. Maybe the writer has finally taken his story seriously and it's finally going somewhere. I can't wait to see where thi-

Norman: HOLY COSTCO GUACAMOLY! We fucking won! Woooohooooo!

…..I don't even know why I try. I think I'm catching the pattern now. Anyways he's skipping around in his room, getting himself dressed in his casual attire. Which is a white T-shirt and black short pants. Alma wasn't in his room, but he was too excited to notice. He went into the living where Luka, Alice, Eliyah and Jefferson were passed out from the celebration of yesterday. The floor was filled with empty bottles of whiskey and beer. Luka, Alice and Eliyah clearly got some action with their pants being missing, while Jefferson was plastered on the floor face down. Guessing he was the first one to pass out. Norman grabbed a pot and pan and started banging like a madman.

Norman: Everyone! Wake the fuck up! We fucking wooooooooon!

Everyone groggily woke up.

Eliyah: Ugh! Fucking damnit Norman! This is exactly why you don't get laid!

Luka: *Groan* It feels like my head is splitting in two right now.

Norman: *Clank! Clank! Clank!* Fuck yea! Ilias! I'm so excited that I just-! Rrrrrrrgh!

Norman dropped the items and pinned Eliyah on the sofa. She was surprised and still recovering from the hangover to properly respond the assault.

Eliyah: Norman! What the f- Eeeep!

With his out of nowhere strength, he ripped Eliyah's shirt off, revealing her caramel bouncy D breasts. Free from the cloth prison for the world, well the four people in the room, to behold.

Luka: What are you doing!?

Norman: Hahaha! I'm just finally claiming what's mine, Lukey boi. *Looks straight into his eyes* A man chooses, a slave obeys. In this world, there's no reason to hold back on your thirst for lust. As you already know, violence for violence is the rules of beasts.

He pinched one of her nipple and she gave a surprised moan. I know she's still recovering from a hangover, but let's be real here. This is Norman we're talking about. She can easily kick in the nuts or punch his gut. He is so wide open, that I bet my entire existence the Imp can break free from his grasp! Yet here she is, squirming under him. Trying to cover how wet she is becoming. Guess she's into this? Luka tried getting up, but was held back by Alice.

Alice: Let's see how this plays out.

She said as she was playing with Luka's dick. Seriously? Are we finally getting an on screen sex scene? With the main characters, no less!? I'd say it's about damn time, wouldn't you agree readers?

Norman was fondling the breasts and kissed her with his tongue invading her mouth. She kissed him back and used her tongue to tangled with his.

Ah yes. Finally! We have progress! The story is going to end. I would like to thank myself for suffering through all this disaster. Thank you for reading through this cancer that will be put down. Thank you for what the hell is happening? Norman just stood still like a statue. This naturally confused everyone….and me.

Norman: LEEEEGEEEEEND SCAAAAAATTEEEEEER! Day and night will sever! Hope and peace are lost forever!

And then he proceeds to bust through the door and ran like an escaped maniac. Luka quickly put on his pants and chased after him with Jefferson sluggishly following behind. Alice was about to get dressed, when she heard Eliyah sobbing.

Eliyah: Why? Why the fuck does he do this to me!? *Sniff* Fucking asshole.

She shifted uncomfortably because her body was heating up with lust and tears were welling up. Alice felt sorry for her. Everyone press F for Eliyah's loss of a good D.

Alice: Hey. *Places hand on her shoulder* Don't worry about it. The next time I see him, I will make sure he will pay dearly for making you sexually frustrated.

Eliyah: I don't care about that! I need to release steam and my fingers aren't enough!

She locked eyes with Alice and she was taken aback by her stare.

Alice: Oh no! I understand you're frustrated and everything, but I do NOT swing that way.

Eliyah: Please! I can't take it anymore!

She grabbed Alice's hand and placed it on her wet snatch. Alice recoiled and Eliyah fell on her lap. She trailed her tongue down to the snake's cunt. Ilias, that sounds weird when I said it out loud. Alice grabbed the elf's head off of her.

Alice: All right all right! *Sigh* Here is what I'm going to do. I will place the tip of my tail on my lap and you can ride it until you lose all the steam. No touching my breasts, no touching my cooch and ABSOLUTELY no kissing. Am I clear?

Eliyah nods in understanding and Alice takes her to the guest room.

A one way lesbian sex between the future Monster Lord and future Elf Queen? How boring. I don't give a single damn about anyone's sex life in this story. I just want Norman to get sodomized, so this [insert terminal illness] can finally be done. Now let us go back to our favorite OC in the whole plane of existence.

Norman is…..what in the cuckoldery is this fuckery? Everyone is in the gymnasium and somehow Norman and Luka managed to get themselves a band and there was a cheering crowd surrounding them.

Luka: You're not the only one who needed me! I thought you understood!

Norman: You were the one I needed and you left me as I always feared you would!

Luka: Would I change it, if I could?

Norman/Luka: Doesn't matter how! The petals scatter now! Every nightmare just discloses! It's your blood that's red like roses!

Norman: And no matter what I do, nothing ever takes the place of you!

Wow! Look at the c-

-n't believe I'm actually doing this. I mean the only people I've had sex is with Luka and I guess Norman as well, if you count our vore sessions. Though he's never into it. Always crying for help and never getting hard inside of me. I would feel bad, but he ate my chocolate cake at my face and I will never forgive that. Yes, he wasn't himself and it's petty, but dammit I've been waiting for that Choco A La Mode cake for months!

Point is, I've only done sexual interaction with two people and they're males. Not that I'm completely against girl on girl action. Just not me, you know? I'm just doing my duty as the future Monster Lord into helping out my fellow monsters in need.

She was riding on the tip of my tail, which is a sensitive spot for me. She wasn't going to be the only one enjoying herself. The way her vagina is clamping down around my tail feels really good. Honestly, if it was a penis instead, I would've probably came about three times already. I mean with how aggressive she's riding me, the way her ass is smaking on my tail, her breast bouncing freely with every motion, and her moans….Fuck it.

I pushed her off and changed into my human form. Before she could even question anything, I press my vagina on her face.

"Seems a little unfair that you're the only one enjoying yourself. How about returning the favor?" As soon as I finished, she immediately got to work. She expertly licked and flicked, that she clearly has done this before and it gave me goosebumps every time she gave my clit a good lick.

"Ah~ Sweet Lord! You-Ah~ seriously need to-Mmmm~ teach Luka how you do this." I-

Hello! Sorry about that readers. We are currently having some technical difficulties ever since I spilled Jack Daniels on the control panels. And by we I mean me.

Jefferson: Please, sir Norman! I beg you! Anything but that!

Norman: I'm going to fuck you like a five dollar footlong, Jeffrey!

Luka: Norman! You have to cease this faggotry!

Chris-chan: We du not allow the homosexuals in this bilding bilt bi our lord and butiful goddess herself.

Never mind them. It's just boys being boys. I think I have fixed it n-

-ove can be both a blessing and a curse. Maybe love isn't the right word, but it is the feeling most of us go through at some point in our life. What I felt was attraction. I was attracted every part of her. Her golden hair that is soft around the finger, her majestic charcoal eyes that I could see myself in, her caramel skin with those delicious breasts….

Fuck! Stop it! This is what I meant about love being a curse as well. For years, I try my best to move on from it. Push my feelings asides for my future. However, they always seem to find a way to seep into my mind. I thought love was only temporary, but this isn't even love. I am completely infatuated. And I fucking hate it! She'll never forgive me after I basically raped her. So then, why? Why do I love her!? I want to forget, I want to hate her, but I can't!

Tears are welling up. It's so pathetic. I can't eve- Huh? Nor-! Ugh!?

Okokokkookopok Ouch! There goes the fuse. Hello again reader. Still trying to fix this thing. This a two being story after all. Me and that whatever Eldritch abomination writer. Oh look, Norman now has a BK crown.

Norman: HAHAHAHA! I'm king of the castle~ I'm king of the castle~

Luka: You've gone far enough! *Unsheathes Angel Halo* Surrender now and release Elise and Jefferson at once!

Norman: Did you not hear me? I am the motherfucKING of this castle! *Snaps finger* Peasant. My weapon.

Jefferson: Y-Y-Yes, my liege.

Norman: Aaaaaaah yes. My Happy Frowny baby. *Licks his blue version of Crescent Rose* Courtesy from the lovely principals sitting next to you.

Luka: Wha-! *Looks to his left* You gave him a weapon!?

Fateburn: Of course. He won the hunt after all. He specifically wanted a perfect replica of the weapon but blue.

Luka: But he could kill someone with that!

Ilias: Don't worry. He wasted a lifetime of a luxurious life for me to revive anyone killed during your fight. So death is literally of no consequence for today.

Luka: Are you both fucking insane!? Am I seriously the only sane person right now!?

Fateburn: It kind of gets a little dull seeing hunts over and over again. Now a fight to the inconsequential death is a good change of pace. Now let me see some blood!

Luka: I don't ev- Woah! *Blocks Norman's attack*

Norman: Less talky, more striky!

I'm sorry if I'm not narrating the situation right now readers. I'm still trying to figure out if combining these two cables will restore th-

-y love for Luka is ever unwavering! Am I in love with him because he treated me nicely when we first met? No. People were nice to me way before that. It must be because of his heroic personality and stunning looks. It was love at first sight~ All this love is keeping me pent up and needs a little release.

Dooo do doooo do dodo~ Hm? I feel like I'm being watched…..I warned thee that there will be no H-scene! Now thou will pay for thee sin!-

Mayday! Mayday! Everything is malfunctioning! I have lost complete control! Ack! At this rate, the space and relative time that we know will be damaged beyond repair!

Luka: It's over Norman. You have nothing to fight anymore.

Norman: Ugh. Seems I lost the battle before it has even begun. There's no competing your swordsmanship. I'm ready for my warrior's death.

Luka: Seriously. Stop it with the melodrama. I'm just going to take you to the clinic, since you clearly have some aphrodisiac in your system.

Norman: *Gasp* Even after all of the atrocities I have committed, you still show me mercy?

Luka: *Sigh and smile* Well of course. You are my fri-

Amira: *Eyes Flare* REPENT MOTHERFUCKER!-

"-mming! Aaaaaaaaaah~" my mind went blank an-

-aaaah~ Alice~! Cum-

"-oing to kill you, Normaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-"-

Norman: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

…da…..A..m. Adam!

"Hmm?" Adam looked up from the book he was engrossed to his female companion. Blake Belladonna.

"What are you doing in my room?" She crossed her arms and gave him a stern look.

"I was looking for you and you left your books scattered on the table. So I decided to do a favor and put them back on the shelf. Then I saw this book's title and it was….strange to say the least." Adam closed the book and put it back on the shelf.

Blake sightly blushes. "Hey! I don't judge what you do on your free time." She sighs. "So what did you need me for?"

"I wanted to let you know, our meeting for the heist is this evening at the usual place." Adam said while picking up the rest of her books.

"Message received. Anything else?" Adam shakes his head and places the last book on her shelf. "What do you think?"

Adam looks at her blankly. "I think the bow suits you well."

Blake gave him a curious look and then she became flustered "O-Oh! I wasn't talking about that, but thank you. No, I wanted to know your opinion about the book you were reading. I've never seen you ever interested in any of the books that I give you."

Adam took a moment gathering his thoughts. "It doesn't make any sense. I've read other format of writing, but this one seems to be all over the place.

Also, the main character's actions seem to be random as well. One day he's a pretentious philosophical idiot and in one second, he's fighting with possibly the only person in the world that can tolerate him. Nothing makes sense."

"Does it not make sense or do you not understand it?" Behind the mask, Adam raised an eyebrow to the question. "What I mean is, even if it did make sense, would you understand him? To you, his actions have no correlation to one another and for all we know, you may be right. Could be seen as bad writing. There's also an alternate scenario in we're seeing how a person with an undefined mental illness is coping his habits to the world around him. He is well aware something is wrong with him, but is afraid to find out about it. Despite his ideals of finding the truth about everything, no matter how harsh it may be."

"Isn't that hypocritical? If he knows there's something wrong, shouldn't he find out immediately and find ways to cure whatever he has?" Adam questioned.

"Yes. It's easier, since he has people willing to help with his problems and pay for a therapist. But think about it. All his life, he has acted the way he did and he's afraid that it could be due to said illness. What would happen to him if he got "cured"? Would he act the same or be an entirely different person? Plus, he has something already helping with him."

"What's that?"

"Someone not giving up on him." Blake smiles. "It's kinda cute that you're that invested in the story. I'll let you borrow it, since you already have it on you. Anyways, I'll be out for awhile. See you at the meeting." She walked out of the room.

Adam smirked and pulled out the book from under his suit jacket. "This is why you're my right hand. Only you can keep up with me." He flipped back to where he left off and read until the meeting.-

-llo-

Hello! Hello hello! Is it working now? The light is green. Hello reader! Huge apology for all these technical difficulties. I found a manual, that was very dusty mind you, on how to properly fix the panel. By the next chapter, everything should be in order and running smoothly. Oh and Norman is fine. He's at the infirmary having seizures and foaming from the mouth. The usual stuff. Anyways, I'll see you in the next one!


	15. Chapter Halloween

**There was a plan made, but something went wrong along the way**

Salutations my fellow readers. I'd like to pose a question for all of you. Do you believe we have free will or is everything that we do already predetermined for us? For example, Norman has many chances to fornicate with anyone, but chooses not to. It's his free will to not choose, but we all know that's not the case. This is a fanfiction, after all. He does not have free will, because the writer well, writes his story. Does that also apply to us? It applies to me, which sadly means I have to narrate a character he created and he also must be some sort of a sadist, because he literally controls every single word I utter and he instead gives me this fate. All gods are assholes, I swear. But enough of my ranting, maybe finishing this story will somehow end my misery. By the by, Norman is still knocked out, so I will recount the Halloween Hunt.

Norman is in the lunchroom eating his breakfast, an omelette with 2 strips of bacon, Eliyah was reading the college newspaper while eating her pancakes and Luka was across the table eating his nugget in a biscuit. Norman has been getting praises by the males and would high-five him whenever they passed by. However, the same things couldn't be said for the females. They would glare at him or not even acknowledge his existence.

Norman: *Sigh* You know, when I said to myself that I'd be famous one day, this isn't exactly what I had in mind. *Munches on bacon*

Eliyah: Be careful what you wish for, because it may come true. *flips the next page* By the way, you boys made plans for Halloween?

Luka: I have nothing planned today.

Norman: I just don't celebrate it at all.

Eliyah: I was thinking if you guys were interested in the Seven Wonders of Campus?

Norman: The hell is that?

Luka: It's basically famous urban legends that most students here have heard. I don't believe in none of them, to be honest. I think it's just to scare the freshman's or any poor gullible person.

Norman: So what are the seven urban legends?

Luka: Come on, Norman. Don't waste your time with such nonsense.

Norman: Sorry Luka, but I'm a sucker for these types of stories. Plus, I got jack shit to do. Unless you count watching all the videos on my phone of course, I'll be busy ALL night! Hahaha!

Eliyah rolled her eyes and Luka giggled at his remark.

Eliyah: Right. Here's the list of all the legends.

She takes out a paper out of her bag and the list goes as follows:

On the first floor of the girls bathroom, if you turn off the lights at exactly 10pm, a woman figure will be seen hanging upside down.

The walls on classroom 321 will ooze blue slime.

On both side's 4th floor, the hallway stretches forever.

247 will be in flames from an outsider, however once inside, it's like a fire never happened.

On the 5th floor, there's an unexplained breeze, even though the windows are closed.

There's a mysterious girl who plays in the forest and lures males. STAY AWAY FROM THE FOREST ON HALLOWEEN.

….

Norman was analyzing the list and was hypothesizing theories explaining each event and he had a pretty good idea.

Norman: I'll do it. I wanna see if these legends become true. Though I got a question, what's up with the warning at 6 and why there's nothing on 7?

Eliyah: The first 5 were easy to find, since they're the most common ones. 6 I had to go through a lot to find any history and apparently this has been going on for about a decade now. There have been a good amount of missing reports and who knows how many unreported and it seems it only happens on Halloween, which is why they put that warning. It's very interesting materials. As for the 7th one, nobody has made it far to discover it. But, there was one person that was close to finding out the truth. However, that person also went missing around this same time and it's only made worse due to the fact that this individual was very infamous, not just in campus, the whole world as well, and nobody cared about his disappearance. They even celebrated it.

Luka had a worried expression on his face, because he's one of those faggots and doesn't see the perspective on why they would do such a thing. Trust me, there's a good reason. Norman had the same thought as Luka, but he didn't think much of it, which makes him less of a fag. But he's still a faggot. They all agreed to meet up later at night and they all went their separate ways. Norman headed to the library to look up more information about the 6th and 7th legends. It was a big library, with the books being stacked to all 6 floors. This has to be the cleanest library he's ever seen. Every single book seemed to be kept in perfect conditions, as if they've never been touched before.

Norman: *Whistle* Daaaaamn. This is some fancy ass shit here, for a library.

Thank you for that very insightful comment, Norman. If only he could hear me. It would make everything so much easier, but I digress. He looked up the news article, where the sixth rumor was mentioned and wrote down the section where it was located. On his way there, he would hear some muffled sounds and the closer he got, the louder it was. When he got near his destination, he found the source of the noise. It was an octogirl eating the living fuck out of a squidgirl. Yes. The ones from Splatoons. At this point, you should stop questioning logics in this…..inane world that he just created ore else you would destroy whatyever brain cells you have left. Yes, I left some typos. No, I will not fix them. Now, the boy was in a predicament here. See, the article he needed was behind the said squigirl and he can't exactly waltz in there all willy nilly. Wait, you want a description of the said girls? Look up splatoon. I aiiiiiiiiiiin't having that shit!

Norman: _Well fuck! Now what am I going to do now?_

Then the principal spoke from the intercoms.

Fateburn: Attention fellow students. Elise Webster has initiated a hunt. Anyone who is not prey, please head to your dorms until the hunt is over. Remember, the predator has one hour to capture and ejaculate the prey. The prey for this hunt will be Norman Sanchez. I wish you both luck. Let the hunt begin!

Opening: Far Far away

I can do anything, but you won't have my back

You may have everything, but to me that ain't jack

Never believed in you, but I know who you are

Everyone is happier, when you move and go far far away

Bye bye

Bye bye(Goodbye)

Bye bye(Woohooooo)

Bye bye

Norman dashed out of the library and ran the hallway as fast as his legs could give him. He had to catch his breath in front of his dorm. Yes, he ran all the way to his dorm and let me tell you that the library is located at the other side of the school, which I'm actually impressed he ran that far. He grabbed his keys and inserted them to the door and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

Norman: What the hell!? *Furiously turns the knob* Come on! You can't be fucking serious!?

Seems like during hunts, the doors to the dorms are locked and it seems that he reached the same answer.

Norman: *Checks phone* _Ok. The hunt started at 9pm. So that means it has been only 5 minutes!? Fuck! *_ Looks around* _Now that I think about it. I haven't seen the her yet. Does she not know where I am?_

Silence hovered in the hallway and the suspense was killing him. He decided the best course of action was to hide somewhere and pray that he won't be found. He cautiously went all the way to the first floor, made sure to look from all his side every 5 seconds to make sure you know. As he was walking, he heard voices from his right. He hugged the wall and peeked from the corner. It was the squidgirl and octogirl from earlier, just standing in the middle of the hallway.

Squidgirl: I told you we needed to stay at the library!

Octogirl: And I already told you, I didn't want that creep watching us!

Squidgirl: Who cares! It would've been better than being stuck on one of Elise's web!

Norman: _Web? I don't see anything at all. Although, I did wondered why they were just standing in place._

Octogirl: *Struggling* Damnit! Just how far does the web cover the hallway!?

The Squidgirl produced some ultraviolet lights from her watch, revealing the webs covering the hallway. Norman noticed that he was close to getting stuck if he kept walking down the hall. Both were just a couple of steps to free themselves.

Norman: _Maybe I can give em a helping hand and pro-_

Before he could finish, he heard a beeping noise coming from the Squidgirl's watch.

Squidgirl: Something is coming from behind us and fast!

Norman had to think fast and saw a trash can behind him and he dived in there to hide. Luckily it was empty. Good for him. While he couldn't see them anymore, he could still hear them struggle and the beeping going faster, until he heard another voice.

?: Well, well, well. If it isn't Octavia and her side bitch, Valerie. Seem you girls are in a pretty sticky situation right now. He he he.

Norman: _Oh my Illias. Being raped would be better than listening to her spider puns._

You and me both, Norman. There was a moment of silence.

Elise: Say, you wouldn't happen to know where my prey is located, hmmmm?

Again, silence.

Elise: Hmph. Useless.

What followed were screams of both pleasure and agony, if that's even possible. Norman was shaking inside the trash can, only imagining the horrors of what lies if he ever gets caught. After a good amount of time, the screaming subsides and all that was heard were the exhausted pants the of victims.

Elise: Ahhh~ That was very satisfying. You have a very adorable scream. I think I'll take her as payment, Octavia. You can take this as a lesson of not disappointing me again next time. Oh, and do keep in mind, these web are for my prey, so try not to get stuck again. Heuheuheu.

She has lost her fear factor by that laugh alone. Dramatically. However, Norman doesn't seem to share my opinion, which is fine, if he wasn't such a fag. My apologies for getting off track. He heard movement passing next to the trash can and heard the door at the end of the hallway open and close. He waited a few seconds and he peaked out, making sure the coast was clear. He got out and noticed the watch Valerie was wearing near him. He picked it up, examining it closely. It was like any other digital watch, nothing special. He pressed one of the two buttons on it's side and it produced the ultraviolet light he witnessed earlier.

Norman: I can also use this as a flashlight. I wonder what the other button does? *Click* Whoa!...It's not showing anything.

Of course it's not showing, because it is a motion sensor. We're going for an Alien: Isolation vibe in this chapter. As Norman was fidgeting wi-

Norman: Ack! Oh fuck. I'm stuck again.

Director: Cut! *Sigh* Norman, how many times are you going stuck by the web? This is the 23rd time already.

Norman: I'm sorry! It's kinda hard to pinpoint where the webs are, since they're invisible!

Director: Hmmm. Maybe I should put some markings for the spots...We'll fix it up later. *Grabs a megaphone* That's a wrap. We're done for today. Remember that after this scene, we're shooting the Valentine's Event, so bring your lubes, Viagra and energy drinks, cause it's going to be a looooooooong day.

All the males extras groaned and everyone made their way out. Luka and Alice met up at the stage.

Luka: H-How did I do today?

Alice: You were great as always, honey. You're getting better with every take.

Norman: Uuuugh! Fucking gag me.

Alice: *Glares* You don't have to be so jealous of our very mutual love for each other.

Norman: Pfffff. You wish. Once we start shooting for chapter 25, I'm going to ram so hard on that ass, that my hand will be forever printed on it.

Alice: Hmph. We will see when the time comes. *Kisses Luka* I'll see you in the break room.

She slithered off the stage and out of the room. Luka said his goodbye and followed her. Eliyah went to Norman's side.

Norman: *Sigh* I hope I didn't come off as too harsh. It was a long day and I got a massive headache because of it.

Eliyah: I'm sure they don't mind it, since it's coming from you. Anyways, why are you still standing here?

Norman: I'm kinda stuck here, so I'm waiting for Elise to get me out of here.

Eliyah: Ah ok. Up for League tonight?

Norman: You fucking know your ass that I'm up for it.

They both fist bump and she makes her way out of the room. He stands there for a while, until he hears the familiar steps on top him. He looks up seeing the person he was waiting for.

Norman: *Smile* Took you awhile.

Elise: I'm sorry. I was on the other side of the building when I heard the news.

Contrary to the character she plays, Elise is actually a shy and soft spoken spider girl. She expertly pulls Norman out of her web and they both get off the stage.

Norman: Man I'm fucking starving. Wanna hit up on the break, before Alice vores everyone's lunch?

Elise: That sounds like a great idea.

Norman made his way to the exit, until he notices that Elise wasn't following him.

Elise: H-Hey Norman? Do you mind afterwards if you….want to go to my house and-

Norman: Look Elise, I wish I could fuck you and trust me, I would. But I signed a contract that I can't have sex until the scenes come up, because the director wants to keep it "authentic" and "realistic". Whatever that fucking means. Otherwise, I'd be fucking everyone! Including Luka. Hahahaha! But when that time comes, I'll definitely take you out on a date. Now we seriously have to move on. That binch of a snake will not leave us any leftovers.

Elise smiles and they both leave together.

Now isn't this a _wonderful_ thing. He just created an alternate reality where this is all a series. A fanfiction in a fanfiction. Certainly a nice change of pace. Yes, I'm self aware of both realities and it isn't a gift I'm proud of having. Fo-

Norman: Yo man! Are you going to join us? I miraculously saved you Arroz con Gandulez that my mom made!

Oh my Ilias! I'm coming! See you readers in the next one!

Norman: Man you certainly love to stay in character, even when we're not on stage.

Oh I wish I was acting Norman the Norm.


	16. Chapter Mermaid

**2 to the 1 for the 1 to the 3. This fucking centaur smashed me to a tree.**

Let me tell you something, I have no hopes for Norman at all. He has the descendant of the lord of darkness herself wanting to get slammed and he doesn't give a fuck. I mean, how homosexual is that?...What's this? It feels like this is not the continuation of chapters that have been set up and just giving a middle finger to the audience? But that's silly. I mean that would be the biggest fuck you one can ever accomplish. Oh well. Must be my very hyper realistic imagination.

It is October 16, 2016 and we see our GLORIOUS main character masturbating in his room. He's using the videos he has captured while unconscious as material. No shame at all.

Norman: Holy shit! These are some good angles! I don't know how this happened, but this proves I'm good with camera work.

Oh boy. Thankfully Eliyah opens the door. Blue balling him in the process.

Norman: Ilias dammit! Ever heard of knocking!?

Eliyah: You've been masturbating for 3 days straight. I truly feel bad for your penis. I hope you've been saving your semen for today.

Norman: Don't worry your little 15 year old elven ass. I got my cup ready for today. Which reminds me, I gotta head down and give it to the nurse. Now excuse yourself. Have to clean myself.

Eliyah: *Rolls eyes* As you wish.

She closed the door and he quickly got himself dressed with his uniform. He saw the Viagra that the principal gave him a few days ago. He contemplated whether or not to take it, but he decided to hold on to it. Just in case. He got out of his dorm and made his way to the infirmary. Luckily, the line to the infirmary wasn't long and he gave his cup to Shirome. Once he left, he heard his name being screamed.

?: NORMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Norman turned to his right to find a random person next to him out of breath. This particular nobody has blue, wavy hair, blue eyes and, for some reason, blue lips? Has to be make up. He was wearing a black uniform like him but…..it seems he tried to spray paint it blue. He was a foot taller than him and he seemed fit with those arms.

?: *Wheeze* A-are you *cough* Norman?

Norman: Um. Yeeees? Can I help you?

He clears his throat and composes himself.

?: I'm truly sorry for my entrance. I really needed to make sure it was you. My name is Kenneth Klein Kuelington. And I would like for you to assist me with this….issue of mine.

Norman: And what makes you think that I'd do it?

There was a moment of silence

Kenny: B-b-because! *Fidgets* I thought you would help a fellow male out. Plus, it's one of the rules that you requested the principal to add.

Norman quickly pulled out his E-handbook and scrolled through the rules. Sure enough, he found it.

Rule 23: Anybody can request any of the Heroes with their sexual problems. Heroes are free to decline the offers, but it's recommended to help someone in need.

Norman: *Groan* _What the fuck was I seriously on! *_ Le sigh* Ok. I'll hear you out. Let's go to the cafeteria and discuss it there.

Norman pulled out his phone and texted somebody.

FH: Yo

FaH: Hey Norman. How are you doing?

FH: Regular the usu :/ Anyways wanna meet up at the cafe. I got a request from the KKK.

FaH: Uuuh ok? I'm close by, so I'll be waiting.

FH: Aight heading over right now.

He put his phone away and headed to his destination.

Opening: Sail-Awolnation

Maybe I should cry for help  
Maybe I should kill myself (myself)  
Blame it on my ADD baby  
Maybe I'm a different breed  
Maybe I'm not listening  
So blame it on my ADD baby  
Sail!(x8)

We see everyone sitting at the Hero's table in the cafeteria. Because of Norman's and Luka's Hero status, they have the privilege to sit and invite anyone at a private table. At the table, there was a Norman, a Luka, an Eliyah, and the client himself.

Norman: *Looks at Eliyah* Why are you here?

Luka: She umm..was following me around for some time and we ended up here.

Eliyah: I have to be at my master's side at any given moment. *Hugs Luka* I prefer my master Luka though~!

Luka was blushing furiously, because his face was pressing against her breasts. Norman, being the fag that he is, went to the point of the matter.

Norman: *Clap* So! What's the situation, Kenny?

Kenny: It's Kenneth and I have a very important request. I need you help in rescuing a friend of mine.

Luka: *Breaks free of the hugs* Help in what way?

Kenny: Weeeeell…..There were some history between the Mermaids and the Kuelingtons. *Takes out documents* You see, 4 centuries ago, my family made a deal with the Mermaid Queen at the time. The deal was that if there were a time when the division between human and monster became thinner, then the princess and the one claiming the fortune of the family, which is me, will be wedded and eliminate said barrier forever.

Norman: Sounds pretty straightforward. *Crosses arms* How did the Prinklenight get involved then?

Kenny: The thing is….*Clears throat* I'm a homosexual.

Silence hovered the table and Norman looked at Luka and Eliyah with confusion written all over his face.

Norman: Ok…...There are so many questions going through my head at once, but more importantly, what does that have to do with the Prinklenight?

Luka: I think what he means it's that because he is homosexual, then the deal can't be accomplished.

Kenny: Exactly! And my childhood friend has got caught in the middle of this situation. The mermaids took him thinking it was me and I need your help to rescue him.

Luka: That still leaves the deal from being completed though.

Norman: Does it necessarily has to be you to marry the princess?

Kenny: Why do you ask?

Norman: The fact they took the other guy could mean 3 things. They don't know how you look, they don't care who marries her as long as it's a noble blood or maybe they just want sum fuk.

Eliyah: The former seems likely. I have met the Queen once when I was a child. She may look intimidating, but she can be quite forgetful. *Sigh* I'm actually surprised that she even remembered the deal.

Norman: I get it now. You want us to not only rescue your buddy, but also find a loophole behind this deal, so you avoid marrying the princess, am I wrong?

Kenny: That is exactly what I am proposing.

Norman: How do we do it though? Hmmmmm….

Luka: We can figure that out later. Right now, we should focus on saving his friend. We can figure out the rest along the way.

Norman: *Nods* All right. I'm probably gonna miss a couple classes, but I'll do anything to help a nigga out.

Kenny: Don't worry. As soon as I send the request, anyone participating will be excused from their classes. Of course the earlier you finish, the greater the reward.

Norman: Ok! Let's get this shit started! Eliyah! You're coming with us, since you already got connections with her. Let her know that we're going there right now and hopefully we can discuss this civilly.

Eliyah: I doubt it will work….But anything for you , Master~!

And so, our Zero made their way to the Mermaid Resort. Which was located at the Great Lake only 45 minutes from the Academy. The said resort was located close to the sea, duh. It looks like any resort, except mermaid esque.

Norman: Whooooa!

Eliyah: What is wrong with you? You've never been to a resort before?

Norman: Hey, I've lived a poor life up until now. I can't help myself!

Eliyah: That explains your poor manners, then.

Norman: At least I'm not a condescending cunt.

Luka: Can we please focus at the matter in hand?

They entered the building and it was too rich for Norman's eyes. Everything was clean and sparkling. Everything looked so fancy it was hard to describe. The one thing he liked though, was the big mermaid water fountain in the middle of the room, sitting at a rock looking at the distance with water coming out her eyes. It was made out of marble and it had the smell of the ocean. Eliyah walked up to the counter and talked with mermaid employee.

?: ...or..man…

Norman: *Looks around* Did you say something, Luka?

Luka shakes his head and Norman shrugged it off.

?:...Nor…..man..

Norman looked around for the source of the voice and concluded it came from the bathroom near the entrance. He went in and saw that there was something small covered in purple cloth with a letter at the sinks. He checked under the stalls but there was no one and approached the item and read the letter.

"Norman, if you want to have a safe journey to the Mermaid's Mansion, then keep this with you at all times."

He put down the letter and unwrapped the cloth to find a small golden bell. It was small enough to close a fist on it. He jingled it, but nothing special happened.

Norman:…...Who would have left this for me? *Examines the bell* What exactly is so important about this bell?

He saw someone opening the door from the mirror and he quickly shoved the bell and the letter in his pocket.

Luka: There you are. I was worried for a moment there. Eliyah found someone that can take us to their mansion. They're waiting for us at the dock section.

Norman nods and they both make their way for the dock. Once they arrived, he is introduced to the captain of the ship. He was taller than him. Not like he has a ruler but he can guess about 4-5 inches taller. He had the stereotypical pirate captain get up, with a peg leg and a parrot. White hair and beard. Though he at least has good dental hygiene. He also sounds like Gangplank from League.

Captain: Haaaaa Harharhar! I may look like this, but this old man has a golden booty underneath his chest. *Scratches his long beard* But dear lass and lads, are you sure you want to cross the sea? There be bad omens, when me beard itches.

Eliyah: Look, the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can all go home. Plus, *Points up* it's a clear blue sky. I think we can make that hour trip no problem.

Captain: *Still scratching his beard* Hmmmmmm….Well it could be that I haven't washed it well today. It can happen with a long beard such as this. All right, since it will be only the four of us, we'll be going in the White Pearl.

It was basically a yacht. A fancy one. I'm not well informed when it comes with the social classes humanity has set for itself if you could not tell. But I digress. They've only been at the sea for 15 minutes and they were all inside the yacht. The room looked exactly like a bar. All kinds of alcohol on the wall. Other than that, there was a table with 5 chairs in which everyone was sitting. Luka, Norman and the Captain were having a gay good old time, while Eliyah was listening to her music on her phone.

Norman: Shouldn't you be steering the yacht?

Captain: Harharhar! Don't you worry, lad. I set the coordinates to the mansion and it will automatically take us there.

Norman: Oh man! I'm way behind in our technological advances.

Captain: Do you all want to hear the story in me time as a mere recruit during the Cold War?

Everyone nods. Eliyah took out her headphones.

Captain: All right. This happened in June, 1968. I was only 17 years old when I joined the Marines. I may have been a young lad, but I was the top ranking recruit at the time. Because of that, Me and 137 people were assigned on this top secret mission that was located on this unknown island. It was about a 3 hours trip from Hawaii and we were heading southwest to go to this island. Mind you, I knew the sea and lands, like the back of me hands, but even I never heard of this land before in my life. I was excited knowing there were still uncharted territory yet to be discovered. When we were nearing our destination, we stopped to check for any kind of activity near the island. Obviously, we were looking to see if there were any Russian aircrafts around the perimeter of the island, while the higher ranks were using the new sonar technology at the time for any submarines. Once it was clear, we kept heading towards the island. That was when the ship hit something big. We assumed it was a whale but then it hit us again. This time tilting the ship to the right. We were preparing ourselves for whatever was hitting us and that was when it hit us the third time and it flipped the ship completely over. Even with the light of the day, it was hard to see underwater, plus with the whole chaos happening around me, my focus was to get to the surface as quickly as possible. As I surfaced, I see the crew getting on the lifeboats and that's when something bit my left leg off. I screamed to the high heavens and then I got dragged down the water. *Leans closer* I've seen many monster girls throughout me lifetime. However, nothing could compare to the thing that I witnessed that day. The head was almond shaped and its face only had the eyes and the mouth. The eyes were clouded like milk and the mouth had full rows of sharp teeth. *Giggle* Ah yes. I remember years after that event, she suddenly appeared on my bathtub one night. Of course I freaked out at firs-

The yacht swerved back and forth. Everyone peeked out the window. A storm was coming.

Captain: Dear goddess!

He runs outside and they all join him to find the once clear sky turning quickly into a thunderstorm.

Captain: Everyone get inside!

Eliyah and Luka rushed inside, but Norman was still looking at the storm, as if entranced by it. Through the waves crashing around the vessel and the roaring wind, he heard something calling out to him.

?: Nor…...man….Nor..man...Norman!

Captain: BOY! What in the Kraken's obituary is that glowing in your pocket!?

Norman: *Snapping back in reality* H-Huh? Woah! What the fuck!?

Norman pulls out the already glowing bell. It was radiating a warm light.

Captain: *Awe* Sweet Neptune. Bring it to the bow of the ship, boy!

Norman was stumbling his way through the chaos and when he reached the destination, he placed the bell and as soon as he did, the storm subsided and the clear sky has returned. Norman noticed from the corner of his eye fly past at high speeds. He was still processing a conclusion, when the Captain hollered to go to him. He regrouped with him and the rest of the peeps joined in.

Captain: I knew there be bad omen. The beard never lies. But forget about that! *Looks at Norman* How did you get a hold of the Poseidon's Bell!?

Norman: W-Well, I just found it in the bathroom…

They all gave him a curious look, as if not believing it for a second. I mean I wouldn't either. Just saying.

Captain: So you just happen to find one of Captain Serene's famed treasure….in the bathroom?

Norman: Look man! I just found it in the bathroom *Takes out the paper* with this letter of someone telling me it's important or some shit, and I have no clue who left it there! I'm just as confused as you guys. *Puts the paper away* Anyways, you guys happened to see the thing that flew past us once the storm was over?

They shook their heads, meaning only Norman saw it. Norman, Luka and Eliyah went back inside, while the Captain steered the rest of the way. Norman was going through his phone, trying to find an entry of the monster that could create storms at will.

Norman: _A monster that can not only create strong winds, but can also fly at high speeds…...I think I just answered my own question._ Aruma Eruma.

Luka: Bless you.

Norman: No nigga! Alma Elma. She's the one who created the storm just now.

Eliyah: Fuck you.

Norman glared at her.

Eliyah: Sorry. I thought you sneezed. *Grin*

Luka: Why would she do that? That storm could've killed us, you know.

Norman: I have no fucking clue. Could be something I did in those weeks I lost conscious. I mean, it's still fucked though.

Luka: There's also the fact that someone must've known her plan for them to leave you the bell. Any ideas on who it could be?

Norman: Fuck if I know. *Sigh* Things just keep getting more and more confusing by the second. RrTfsscbgijh8jhyuuuui!

Eliyah: Uh oh. He's having an autistic attack again.

The sperging continued the rest of the way. They finally reached the mansion, which was located at a cove. There were lots of mermaids and the place was decorated in wedding...stuff. I don't care. But there was a commotion happening in front of the mansion. Norman when to the front of the yacht. He didn't even wait for it docked, as he jumped out and made a mad sprint toward the wedding. What an uncivilized animal. When he finally reached the wedding, he saw what all the noise was. By the way, all the mermaids and the one guy were all naked, except they had Aquamarine necklaces. The Queen, Princess and I presume to be the target, not only had the necklace, but also a skirt made out of precious gems that relate to water and ocean. If you want me to explain why they do this tradition, you've come to the wrong place. If I don't comprehend human customs, I know even less for other species. Plus, traditions are what weak minded individuals take part in, that the people with power use to manipulate them. But that's just my otherworldly factual opinion.

Queen Mermaid: And you, Kenneth Klein Kluelington, accept my sensitive and loving daughter El, as your beloved wife and be her baby maker for the entirety of you human life?

Jefferson: *Shaking* I-I-I do.

Mermaid Queen: If anybody in the crowd believes that they should not be together and ruin a chance for human and monster to finally accept one another and break the social barrier, be that terrible being and you will be forever judged accordingly.

Norman: Then I will be that bad person. *Steps forward* I object to this fuckery! _Where's Luka and Eliyah!? They should've been here by now!_

Everyone turned their attention to the only person wearing clothes with disbelief. The Queen was looking at him expressionless, but he can feel hostility behind the gaze. Jefferson looked at him with relief in his eye and El was just flabbergasted.

 **Back at the yacht**

Well this is no surprise. Eliyah is on top of Luka, riding him like they aren't supposed to be somewhere important right now.

Luka: Aah! *pant* E-Eliyah! Nngh! We have to-! Aaaaaah! *Cums*

Eliyah: *Pants* Aha~ You're semen taste so good. I think I might get addicted~

Captain: *Giggle* Seeing both of you reminds me of me time during Nam. I was blag blag blah blah.

Yea no one cares senile man. Oh! We have to go back to Norman's situation. I hope we didn't miss much.

 **Back to the wedding**

Norman: BACK OFF, FISHY THOTS! I HAVE VIAGRA AND I'M VERY AFRAID TO USE IT!

Nope. We made it just in time. Norman and Jefferson were close to the shore, surrounded by the ever approaching doom. But we all know that they will make. Otherwise there would be a time paradox or an alternate timeline. But that would unnecessarily complicate things already. Hmmmm? Oh, there's a humongous wave heading towards them. Just a minor thing. It's so minor, that it crashed on everybody and dragged them all to the ocean. However, Norman was still holding on to Jefferson while they both were getting pulled by the current.

?: Norman~

He heard it clearly, despite being underwater. He managed to look around for the source. And he looks to find two glowing yellow lights below him. As his eyes adjusted however, he could make out a silhouette of a small girl. Fear overcame him as he saw large amount of tentacles protruding out of her. He tapped Jefferson, who was oblivious to what was happening, to swim to the surface as quickly as possible.

?: *Giggle* You can't escape the inevitable~ You have already pledged your allegiance. Now it's time for me to accept your offering!

Norman felt something wrap around his legs and was pulled down deeper. He struggled to break free, but it was futile. So is this where it all ends? Of course not! Just when he was ready to give up, he felt a slimy force surround him, keeping him from descending.

?: No! He is mine!

Then he felt the tentacles coiled on his legs get cut off and he heard a bloodcurdling scream from the creature. Once free, he was shot up to the surface at high speed. He was launched 20 feet in the air before landing back on the water.

Norman: PFFFF! Blagh! *Cough* Jeffrey! Jeffrey!

He was frantically looking around, when Erubetie popped in front of him.

Norman: Aaaah! Erubetie!? What are you-

He stopped and saw the yacht approaching them with not only Luka, Eliyah and Jefferson, but also the rest of the FHK and Alice. They both got on the yacht and they were headed back to the mainland. The Captain was still manually steering and Jefferson was having a pleasant conversation with him , while everyone else was inside doing their own thing. Eliyah was listening to her music at the same table where Granberia and Alma were having their conversation. Erubetie was just standing looking out to the sea. Luka and Alice were sitting on the same couch where him and Eliyah were fornicating. Which made him feel awkward and it frustrated her. Norman was sitting next to Tamamo at the bar. Tamamo was drinking Sake, while Norman had White Russian.

Tamamo: You know that's a lady's drink, right?

Norman: Hey. It's the Dude's drink. You wouldn't get the reference, since you made that statement.

Tamamo: *Sigh* What happened to these generation of kids?

They both chugged and finished their drinks at the same time.

Norman: Ugh..So how did you guys get here?

Tamamo: That's easy. We teleported here. Don't question it.

Norman:...Okay? But what happened that made you guys come here?

Tamamo: Well we heard you folks were coming here to crash the princess's wedding. We were trying to stop you from getting there. But….

 **Some time ago**

Tamamo: What!?

Alma: They dispelled the storm I created with the Poseidon's Bell.

Tamamo: But that's impossible! I kept the bell hidden for a long time, how did they get a hold of it!?

Alice: *Shrugs* Who knows. I guess we have to go and confront them directly.

Tamamo eyed her suspiciously.

Tamamo: I suppose we have no choice. Everyone, huddle together close me.

They all practically hugged her and a beam of light surround them and in a flash, they arrive in the yacht, where Eliyah and Luka were having their fun.

Captain: Wot in tarnation!?

Alice was deadpan witnessing the sexual sofa that was happening. Eliyah and Luka stopped what they were doing, once they finally noticed the five strangers that appeared.

Alma: Not what you were expecting to see, Ali? *Devilish Smile*

Tamamo: *Looks around* Where's Norman?

Granberia: I think that's him surrounded by mermaids over there.

Erubetie: Giant wave incoming.

They all witnessed the giant wave swallow everybody into the water.

Tamamo: Fantastic. It's just one thing after another. Erubetie, go in there and launch them to the surface, while Alma flies over and catches them in the air.

They both nod and do just that.

 **Back to the present**

Tamamo: And now we're here.

Norman took in the information. He was going to ask about the creature that dragged him, but he decided against it since a lot has happened today for everyone. Maybe some other time in the near future. Hopefully whatever that was won't come back and bite him in the ass….Right?

You damn right Norman boy! Onto the next chapter! Let's go! I'm waiting, writer….fuck sakes. We're not done yet. They finally arrive at the Academy and he goes to Henry to deliver the news.

Kenny: Oh thank you so much for saving my dear old friend!

Norman: Not a problem, man. Though we couldn't figure out about the whole mermaid marriage thing.

Kenny: Understandable. I guess I was asking too much, but the most important thing is you've got my friend out of our family's issue and for that I am eternally grateful. Name your price and I'm more than willing to pay.

Norman: I don't care much about money and I can't think of anything else at the moment. How about this? If I need something, you think you can hook me up later?

Kenny: Of course! More than happy to help you with anything. Just let me know anytime and it shall be done.

Norman: Thanks, man. Highly appreciate it.

They both shake their hands and they both go their merry ways….That is, until Norman gets coiled and pulled into one of the empty classrooms. Man, Norman just can't get a break, can he? Oh what do I care. I just want to get this over with. Turns out the monster was Tamamo and she has him against the wall with her tails.

Tamamo: Listen up, sonny. I don't know if you know this, but you have forces beyond your comprehension, that are out there to take you away for their own pleasure. I did not think Hiruko would act this fast, but that just means you have to stay in here for a long time, until we can figure out why they're targeting you. I'm only telling you once, if you ever leave, you will guaranteed be taken by one them. And Hiruko is tame compared to the cruelty the others will commit to you. *Gets close to his face* You know for a fact that I'm one of them and after what you did to me, I would've had my way with you long ago. However, I did promise someone that I would look after your sorry ass. Do something stupid like that and you will face great consequences. Understand?

Norman shakily nods.

Tamamo: Good boy. Now go back to your dorm and sleep. It has been a taxing day for you.

She let him go and he went back to his dorm. Once he got back, he found it empty, which was for the best, since didn't want to deal with anyone. He got into his room and fell on the bed.

Norman: hhhhutrgh….I bet all this shit is just because I…...don't even fucking know. *Yawn* I just want to forget everything today and just live normal again….

He drifted into slumber.


End file.
